Growing Up and Moving On is a Pain in the Arse
by TIGERSAGE
Summary: Series of vignettes & Mini Arcs. Post DH. Canon Compliant. After the war all the kids have started to Move on but there is still healing to be done & pranks to be pulled. Who's unca Won Won? How will Ginny handle her prat brothers? Why is Dumbledore laughing at Minerva? ups & downs & Mini Family Shenanigans. Some Angst & lots of Humor & Drama. Please Read & Review & Fav & Follow.
1. Chapter 1: Disclaimer

**I Do Not Own Harry Potte**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental**.

* * *

**Missing Moments** **and Growing Up.**

* * *

So guys I am back again with another Story and this time it's a Harry Potter story again, really enjoyed reading and writing my first one, so I decided to do another one. However this one will be a bit more different, instead of a continuous story it will contain mostly one shots and plot bunnies that I have thought of either on my own or after reading some fanfic somewhere, and while I will try to give credit where it is due I apologies in advance if I write something that someone saw somewhere else, it might be a coincidence or it might be that I read something somewhere Long ago and forgot about the Author or whatever.

A couple of things I want to make clear from the onset, while I highly enjoyed the first seven books and even the first six Films (I didn't like the seventh film at all), I Did NOT enjoy reading the Cursed Child at all, and even stopped reading after the first few chapters. Therefore most of if not all my stories will **NOT **follow Cursed Child.

Secondly while I am indeed a fan I am not a hardcore fan to know everything about the series and the many tidbits the Author has shared in recent years, not to mention it has been many years since I read the series. So my memory will be fuzzy, and while I will always appreciate your feedback please do not expect me to remember exactly what a character said in chapter 26 page 104 of the third book or whatever.

Thirdly: almost all of my stories will be Post DH and Pre-Epilogue, although a few might be Next Gen as well. I don't really know at this point in time. Additionally they will not really follow any specific time line or be in any particular order.

Fourth: My main inspiration is from Martial Arts, Mythology and Japanese anime as well as historical events, so expect to see many things reflected in my stories.

Fifth: the first few of my stories are from third person or narrator based story telling.

Sixth: While rated T it does touch on Some mature topics like intimacy, Grief and mild PTSD among others.

Seventh: I am a nineties kid and am currently rewatching some nineties Sitcoms like the Nanny, The Addams family etc.

Eighth: For all intents and purposes as its a series of one/two shots or even self contained Mini arcs, this story will most likely always be a in an In progress state.

Ninth: I am open to suggestions and will take requests occasionally.

Lastly: While this is not a direct sequel of my Story Before the Epilogue, It is in the same universe as my last story. I might still end up taking some things from there as well and it is in the same world/Canon as my first fic. So why not read it and give it a review. If you liked my story Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given.


	2. Chapter 2: Aegis Maxima!

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Aegis Maxima!**

**December 1999**

**Shell Cottage**

It was almost Christmas and Fleur was four and a half months pregnant and Fleur's family was visiting her for Christmas. Originally it was supposed to be the other way around, but since Mr. Delacour had some business meetings to attend in London, so he had decided to spend the Christmas in London instead and had brought his family along as well.

So it was a perfect time for Ron to put his plan in motion and he could now see how far his research had progressed. He had spent many hours with his head buried in books about Veela and even more time researching any type of spell to help protect him from Veela Magic. Unfortunately because they were so rare a breed of magical creatures there was very little information available if any.

Even Hagrid who was an expert on every kind of Magical creatures (technically Veela were classified as Creatures) had little to offer in the way of advice except to say they were troublesome and temper mental at the best of times. Not unlike Dragons. Ron smiled when he heard that comment; That was Hagrid for you. Although on further reflection he wasn't wrong; they were both dangerous creatures albeit in different ways.

He even swallowed his pride and asked Viktor Krum for advice since Veela were native to Bulgaria, but he could not offer much advice either except to say he was just used to it by now. He should have known better than to ask an idiot like him for help. Although he did notice Hermione before him so maybe he wasn't exactly stupid, besides he still played a good game of Quidditch. Even the Delacours themselves could offer little help.

The only helpful advice Fleur and her family had been able to offer except that it took exceptionally strong willpower to resist the charms of a Veela and that most Veela had one area of magic where they specialized in besides Fire and Other Veela Characteristics; even though Mrs. Delacour and her daughters were not full Veela, that magical ability had still passed down to them somehow. Mrs. Delacour also said that her mother told her that Veela blood is exceptionally rich in magic. Which although interested Bill it did little to help him with his problem.

Mrs. Delacour specialized in Transfiguration. So much so in fact that her abilities even rivaled that of McGonagall and that was so mind boggling to him that he couldn;t wrap his head around it, while Gabriel excelled in Charms, and Fleur was a gifted Herbology student. So with no other way to help him. he decided to **create** a spell of his own, however that was easier said than done;so after multiple chats with Professor Fltiwick and even more research, he had finally somewhat succeeded.

Much like Harry in his Third Year in mastering the Patronus Charm, he also was highly motivated in mastering this new spell. However unlike Harry he had to create something from scratch, which was not an easy task to say the least. Even though his task was made more difficult without any help from Hermione. However Ron had made a conscious decision to do this on his own, it was time to see how far he could get on his own, without standing on the feet of his friends.

So here he was now at Shell Cottage; the wind was blowing fiercely and the waves were crashing violently on the shore. Ron had a determined look on his face as he faced his brother and sister in law. Fleur was in a very flustered state trying to reason with her brother in law "Eet eez not necessary Ronald, I am used to the reactions I get from Men."

Ron was determined however and would not be persuaded otherwise "It's not just that Fleur, it's for my own sanity. Your my blooming sister in law for crying out loud and everyone else has gotten used to it except for me. I turn into a blithering idiot every time I see you and now that your pregnant its affecting me even more! who is to say that I wont be affected by your kid as well? I refuse to be the Uncle Billius of the Family!

Hermione who was off to the side still looked worried, "I know your serious Ron, but consider the risks, if this fails…"

Bill looked at him in concern and said "Hermione is right you have to be careful Ron it's an untested spell, and we don't know what will happen and..."

Harry interrupted Bill and said "hey guys enough of this talking, Ron says he can do it so let him do it. Besides we have taken every precaution we can and..." he was suddenly interrupted by three cracking sound that signaled apparition "Mr. Potter is right, every precaution has been taken and we will try very hard not to let harm come to Mr. Weasley in this particular experiment wont we Poppy?"

Bill turned to see his guests turned to see McGonagall, Flitwick and the school nurse arrive. Bill was in a dazed expression as he made the introductions to his in laws. Flitwick answered the unasked question "We were invited here by Mr. Potter to witness Mr. Weasley's endeavor and to critique and provide medical assistance if required."

Mr. Delacour looked towards Minerva and said "My dear lady, it is a pleasure and honor to finally meet the woman who inspired not one but two Generations of Weasleys. However with the greatest respect, I am unable to understand your reason for visiting? pleasant though it is Ronald is no longer a student and you are no longer Head of Gryffindor House."

Minerva's lips twitched for a moment as she spoke a bit more loudly than expected "while that may be true Mr. Delacour, you said it best yourself I have inspired two Weasley Generations and just like those before him he is still one of my Lions and I his Head of House. I am here today to witness his success. The seasons may change and time will move forward. But they will always be my Lions and I their Head of House."

Mr. Delacour laughed and said "Ah my dear lady I think I have finally understood the fascination and reverence your studenot nts hold for you and your fellow colleagues. It almost makes me wish I had done my schooling at Hogwarts, and not Beauxbatons; **almost** but not quite! As the two laughed at the joke, Ron felt his confidence rise and his nervousness abate when he heard her comments.

Harry then turned to his best friend and said "I told you I had it under control, besides look at it this way. This shows you the extent that Ron cares for you that he actually invented a new spell, just to make sure he doesn't act like a fool in front of Fleur and end up getting you mad at him. Besides he had Flitwick look over his notes before he attempted a test run."

For once Hermione was speechless and at a loss for words as she realized the Lengths that Ron had gone for her. She looked at Flitwick nodded his head, confirming the statement. "It is true Ms. Granger, we had many discussions on this topic."

**Flashback:**

Ravenclaw Head of house Professor Filius Flitwick was enjoying his free period in the Hogwarts staff room, while at the same time waiting for his guest to arrive. In all honesty he was surprised to have received a letter from his former pupil asking him to meet urgently. Although it was not unheard of him to receive occasional mail from his former students asking for advice or wanting to tell him of their achievements, As a teacher he was always happy to offer advice or offer congratulations when required. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the staff room door.

After opening the door with a swish of his wand he was greeted by the tall and lanky sight of a Red haired man with freckles covering his face and a sheepish expression on his face. Flitwick ushered the man inside the staff room and chuckled slightly as Ron Weasley looked around the room in wonder.

"Ah Mr. Weasley how are you doing this fine day, please have a seat, your letter to me indicated something urgent, tell me how can I help you my boy."

Ron Weasley still looked a bit uncomfortable to be here but figured he had no other choice "Hey professor, I'm fine thanks for asking, and yeah it is kind of urgent. You remember when I asked you on how to invent new spells?"

Flitwick nodded and leaned forward showing his Ravenclaw thirst for knowledge and said "Yes, I remember that discussion clearly, has it borne fruit already?"

Ron nodded his head and said "yeah, I've kind of been working on a secret project of mine and although I'm almost done, I was hoping you could help me. You see the thing is that Bill's wife Fleur is three months pregnant with her first child and…"

Flitwick burst into excitement and said "oh it seems congratulations are in order, I can only imagine that Bill is over the moon."

Ron nodded his head and with a smile said "yeah the whole family is excited especially mum its her first grandkid so he she has gone into overdrive. But you see that is sort of the problem, I'm sure you remember that she is part Veela right?" When Flitwick nodded although looking a bit confused, Ron continued. "Well you see I have always kind of had a problem with her cause I'm affected by Her Veela magic more strongly than others."

Flitwick was getting impatient and said "Mr. Weasley it would be best if you stopped rambling and get to the point, I'm afraid I cannot understand where I come into this situation. I am a professor in Charms, not an expert on Veela Magic."

Ron suddenly looked panicked and said "no it's not like that, you see… oh fuck it." Suddenly his shoulders straightened and his demeanor changed when he spoke next, it was in the voice of a Professional Auror instead of a young student. taking out a sheaf of papers from his robes he gave them to Flitwick and said "Professor, over the past several months I have been working on inventing a charm that will if not nullify the effects my sister in law's Veela magic has on me then at least severely reduces the effects. This is where I have reached so far with my theory of the spell. Unfortunately I have hit a wall and I am still not sure how to physically cast the spell."

The short professor took the notes from Ron and read them over carefully while occasionally making a few notes of correction and after a few minutes of reviewing them again before handing them back to his former student and looked at Ron and said "While your messy handwriting has not changed, you always did have an Ingenious way of Thinking Mr. Weasley.

I have taken the liberty of correcting a few things in your theory I must say it's a very out of the box idea that you have come up with. But then what else can be expected from the man who used a levitation charm to knock out a Troll with his own club. Very poetic, if I may say so myself."

He chuckled as he recalled the memory; "sometimes Mr. Weasley I believe you missed your calling. You would make a fine Teacher one day. However your research is still very ingenious and while the Impervious and Protego Charm which are the two charms you have taken as a base for your own are quite novel. seeing as the function of both spells are to repel instead of attract I see no reason why it should not work."

Ron laughed a bit nervous and said "Thanks for the compliment Professor, unfortunately Ginny calls me an Idiot with brief moments of genius, so it should work theoretically yeah? the spell I mean? I mean it won't blow up in my face will it?"

Flitwick chuckled and said "Your sister's jokes aside, I highly doubt it Mr. Weasley your reasoning is sound and I highly expect it to work. although; There are still a few gaps in your theory that you will have to correct, after that the only thing that is required is creating the incantation." Ron shook his head and said "that's the problem I am having problems with; most of the books I read and even Percy and Bill said that you have to visualize the spell and then do it, but I just can't seem to figure it out though any advice?"

Flitwick looked thoughtful for a moment and said "well I may have an idea but you may not like it, I believe you are able to cast a Patronus Charm correct?" Ron nodded his head and said "yeah, mine's a Rottweiler."

Flitwick nodded and said "exactly so imagine something similar; however instead of blocking Dementors you will be blocking her Veela Magic; almost like a shield that counteracts her magic." Seeing Ron's mouth open in Objection he continued and said "calm down boy, I am not comparing your sister in law to a Dementor, you foolish Gryffindor! That is the problem with you Gryffindors, big on bravery and small in brains." He continued muttering to himself for a few moments as Ron grinned at his former Proffessor, it was good to see some things like House rivalry had not changed. Flitwick then said "now where was I? Ah yes, the Patronus is designed to repel Dementors, but to be specific it also **Protects** the user from the Ill effects of the Dementor's Dark magic."

Ron was silenced for a moment as he thought about what Flitwick and then started nodding slowly as if finally understanding and then suddenly his eyes lit up in understanding and said "hey I have an idea Professor how about this for an idea." He then started explaining his idea and after a few minutes Flitwick started nodding.

**End Flashback**

Ron was determined and nothing anybody said could change his mind. He straightened his shoulders and looking at his sister in law and her family and said "let's try a control test; I want you three to intentionally broadcast your Veela magic towards me."

Mr. Delacour who was also present and standing next to Bill and seeing his worried expression spoke and said "let ze young man do as he wishes mes Amis, after all eet eez a matter of honor for him. I for one can understand his predicament."

Fleur shot Hermione an apologetic look before turning to her mother and sister and with a nod of her head the three witches actively turned to Ron and smiling brightly as they consciously aimed their Veela magic towards him and as expected Ron's eyes became glazed as he looked at Fleur in a hypnotic stance, suddenly his body language changed and his eyes changed from Hypnotic to predatory as he suddenly broke out in a run as he charged toward the three witches. Bill was alarmed and moved to block Ron, but he was beaten by Mr. Delacour who quickly hit Ron with a stunning spell.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Ron was back up again and although his ears were red from embarrassment he was still determined to get over his weakness to Veela Magic. "Well that's the control; so it obviously works. Now let's see if the next step works." Ron muttered to himself as he then gave Hermione a look that spoke volumes. And then as if going to war he turned away from her and his eyes fell on Gabrielle first and seeing the flicker of fear in her eyes hated himself for being the cause of that fear; After all hadn't he and his friends fought their hardest to eliminate that fear. Thankfully Fleur calmed her sister and said something inaudible to her in French.

Mr. Delacour seeing Ron's stricken look clapped him on the back and said "worry not young man, Eet is good for ma fille, Gabrielle to understand the negative affects her Veela magic can have on those around her. She is young but is quickly growing fast into a beautiful young woman and while she has been slow to understand this fact I would rather have her understand these effects in a situation where we can control the outcome."

Bill chuckled and said "and don't forget as a favor to Fleur our dear sister seems to have taken the kid under her wing and has even taught her the Bat Bogey hex in case some of her school mates get a bit too comfy with her."

Ron's posture relaxed slightly and laughed as well "Yeah, I hear she has taken to that hex like a duck to water and is even learning some muggle dueling moves from Hermione."

It was now Bill's turn to laugh and he said "well there you go! Now all that is left is for her to learn something from Luna and she will be ready to go. Although knowing Luna she would probably end up being something abstract that will she won't understand till much later."

With his mood considerably lightened Ron once again threw an apologetic look at Gabrielle before pointing his wand at himself and shouted out the name of the spell he had spent most of the year creating. Shouting loudly he said **"Aegis Maxima!"**

A Golden orange light shone out of his wand and hit his face in full force causing it to glow in a Blue ethereal manner, where it momentarily took the form of an almost etheral medieval Lion Shaped Helmet, before disappearing. Ron smiled at his sister in law and said "alright ladies let's see whether this works or not and lets pray it doesn't blow up in my face yeah?"

Later that afternoon:

Ron was in the living room while having a check up by Madame Pomfrey, while the rest of the family was in the Kitchen discussing Ron's latest achievement. "Excellent first attempt Mr. Weasley! It seems your spell functions as designed although it would seem it takes a large amount of stamina to maintain for long periods of time.

It would seem that it causes similar effects as those of the overuse of the Patronus charm; I would suggest to avoid any type of _strenuous magical and physical activity for the day of any kind. _perhaps a hearty meal and going to sleep early tonight and you should be good as new by tomorrow. Ron's ears burned as he interpreted Madame Pomfrey's words.

while she looked him over once more he turned to his former charms professor as he waited for feedback "Not a bad start. and a remarkable achievement no doubt seeing as you were able to remain largely unaffected for almost five minutes, and it seems you incorporated the principles of the Patronus Charm as well to give it additional power and that too in such a short while. Once again an Ingenious Out of the Box solution. however you will have to fine tune a few aspects of it in order for it to be more effective. However interesting incantation for the spell. How ever did you come about it?"

Ron grinned and said "Yeah, while researching for my spell, I was reading about Sirens and I saw a picture of the shield That the Greek Goddess Athena carried into war but she had snakes on her Shield, except the Greeks called it an Aegis. Then I learnt that Minerva was the Roman form of the Goddess and well..." He looked embarrassed as he looked away, not completing his statement."

Minerva twitched her lips in a smile and completed the statement and said "and you remembered how Mr. Potter told you how I brought the Suits of Armour to life and you incorporated it into your spell. I must say I am touched Mr. Weasley that you think so highly of me."

Ron still looking embarrassed shook his head and said "No, its not just that. Remember in first year, How all of you protected the Philosopher's stone?" Minerva nodded, so he continued "When we replaced the pieces on the Board, I became a Knight and I thought back to all the times you had protected the Gryffindor's from Umbridge and the Carrows, and well it just flowed from there I guess."

Minerva smiled and turned to her student and with her eyes suspiciously bright said "Well Mr. Weasley it seems once again my Lions have not only met but even exceeded my wildest Expectations."

* * *

A.N: Happy birthday Ron. The word Aegis is a Greek word meaning Shield, and has its origins in Greek mythology. Seeing as most spells are in Latin,I figured it was fitting. What do you think? Leave me a Review! If you liked my story Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given.


	3. Chapter 3: Aurors and Veela

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Aurors and Veela**

* * *

Late afternoon March 2000

A Flat in Muggle London

Ron finally understood the reason why Harry had come to despise his popularity, it seemed that after the War the Weasley family had become as famous as Harry himself and were being constantly hounded by reporters for statements and articles, and when they refused to do so, they made up their own stories. The Daily Prophet being the leading culprit.

It had been barely a week since his ascension to the rank of Senior Specialist Auror, and it had come right on the heels of his Patent approval on his newly created spell **Aegis Maxima** which greatly reduced the effects of Veela magic on Male wizards, and thanks to his research and hard work not only had he gotten a raise at Work and a new rank to come with it. His Patent had also garnered interest from the Bulgarian Ministry. However as usual the Media had gotten a hold of the information and spun it a most inflammatory way.

It seemed the Prophet had not learned from its previous mistakes and although the article mentioned he had created a spell to nullify Veela magic on Male wizards it also seemed to insinuate that he was having an affair with Fleur, and it seemed that they had gotten a hold of someone from Hogwarts who still remembered the Fourth year rumors. Looking at the Byline he saw that the article had been penned by Millicent Bulstrode. It seemed that the surly Slytherin had found a new talent.

"_**Youngest son of the Weasley Family uses Veela Magic to create New Spell and gets ahead at work."**_

_While it is common Knowledge that Veela magic causes Male wizards to become foolhardy and become overconfident, it seems the youngest son of the Weasley Family: Ron Weasley has found a way to enchant the Enchantress. By creating a Charm that modifies the effects of Veela Magic, which Rumor has it that Bulgarian university has expressed interest in obtaining the rights to.  
_

_Former Tri-wizard Champion Fleur Delacour who comes from a Wealthy French family in France recently married Eldest son of the Weasley Family William Weasley just before the Second Wizarding war. William Weasley who was stated to be a handsome and dashing wizard was wounded by Greyback the Werewolf at Hogwarts and his face was horribly disfigured as a result. However this reporter has recently unearthed some surprising news, it seems Auror Weasley has recently achieved the rank of Senior Auror Specialist in the Auror office. _

_It should be noted that this is the level from where future Trainers and Team leaders are selected, and is a position that takes many years to achieve, however Ronald Weasley has managed to achieve the rank within Two years even before Harry Potter who was the one Who Vanquished __**He Who Must Not Be Named**__. A record breaking Achievement no doubt, While a participant in the battle of Hogwarts and best friend of Harry Potter and now current flame of Hermione Granger was a recipient of the Order Of Merlin First Class. _

_However it seems that being a rising star at the Ministry does not satisfy him. It seems like many wizards before him he seems to prefer Beauty over brains, as he was seen on multiple occasions escorting the currently six months pregnant Fleur Weasley to the Healers for frequent checkups. _

_A former Hogwarts student and currently working as a Translator for Gringotts bank Pansy Parkinson states "Ron Weasley, was always a misfit around School and wore hand me down clothes, neither was he really any good at classes and he was frequently given detention for disrupting the Class, especially During Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. _

_He always wanted to be popular; I mean he even asked out Fleur in Fourth year once and after the second task she even kissed him. And in Sixth Year he even started dating Lavender Brown, one of the most Popular and beautiful girls in the School, and now he is dating Hermione Granger; Viktor Krum's ex-girlfriend." _

_This reporter is concerned for the state of the Auror office and the Boy who lived as it is common Knowledge that Ginny Weasley the youngest in a family of seven is the current Flame of the Chosen One Harry Potter and is currently a Starting Chaser at Holly Head Harpies is currently in a live in Relationship. _

_This reporter is concerned how Ron Weasley can be given such a prominent promotion when two subjects Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts considered Essential aspects in an Auror's day to day work were his weakest subjects."_

Ron was seething mad and was already making plans to track down the stupid girl and throttle her neck. Perhaps George had a few products that needed testing. Just as he was gathering his things preparing to George's shop the fire blazed Green and Harry stepped out of it, dusting soot of his robes calm as could be.

Without even looking up he said "Don't do it Ron it's not worth it, you will only make matters worse. Besides it seems you forgot that George is in Bulgaria with Rolf and Luna putting the finishing touches on the business deal that will give Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Sole licensing rights to create the enchanted clothing that they need.

Just in case you have forgotten George currently holds both the Aegis Maxima Patent that Percy suggested you do, in order to avoid violating Ministry Ethics Laws. And George also holds the Clothing Enchantment Patent that you created. And if you run in all hotheaded into the situation you're bound to muck things up like always, so take a deep breath and calm down you idiot."

Ron was still enraged though "The hell I'm going to be calm mate, that rag of a paper is making it sound like me and Fleur are having a blooming Affair, and that Stupid cow Pansy is still spreading rumors about us even though her stinking arse is in Romania and she has been there since the War. Because after the war was over her whole family was disgraced because she offered to hand you over to old Snake face!

In fact if I remember correctly there were even a few failed attacks on her that almost landed her in the Hospital!" They make it sound like the only reason I have gotten promoted is because of Politics, instead of my performance and leadership skills in the field. They are making it sound like a Political decision instead of performance based. Hell I had the highest marks in almost every category not to mention my performance in the last case we had, if it wasn't for me changing the plan at the last minute we would have all been getting funerals instead of commendations!"

Harry who was finding this very amusing and said "well Ron, you always wanted to be famous didn't you? Well now you're famous and look you even have a news article centered on you. Although I have to say Hermione and Bill will be very disappointed to know that you and Fleur are having an affair."

If possible Ron was getting even angrier "are you blooming mad Potter? somebody confound you or something? and frankly I'm surprised you're not madder than I am! The article makes Ginny sound like a Gold Digging slag that is only with you for the money. I say let's introduce the Editor to the business end of my wand and…."

"And then what Ron? Harry shot back at his best friend let me guess you plan on barging in to the Daily Prophet office hexing everyone's bollocks off. After which the Prophet brings charges against you for assault and battery! Which would be proven in a Heat Beat and then you will be brought before the Court and even if you don't get a prison sentence you will receive a formal reprimand that goes in your file and then your ministry career will have ended even before it has begun. Besides Ginny and I have faced this before from not just Media outlets. but from my family as well so I am not surprised, so how is this any different? besides we are used to this. While you Ron are not.

"Think Ron, they stopped getting a reaction from Ginny and I, so they started targeting you hoping for a reaction because that is exactly what they want you to do. The Daily Prophet has fallen a long way from grace as the number one newspaper and has been relegated to nothing more than a Tabloid that prints rumors and gossips that practices unethical Journalism. No one even pays attention to them anymore, only the conspiracy theorists and Blood-Purists who still resent the new administration put any stock in it.

Besides the Bulgarian Quidditch League will not be pleased to have their star player mentioned in the papers like that, neither will the Holly Head Harpies. Besides you know as well as I do that they are lashing out like a child who is being punished for their mischief and honestly what else did you expect when most of the reporters at the Prophet are former members of Umbridge's inquisitorial squad. Although with that being said it is political to a certain extent."

Ron had finally calmed down enough to see reason and said "You're spending too much time with Hermione and George mate, you being all reasonable and logical like that. Not to mention using blackmail It's unbecoming of you, what happened to the brooding and moody kid I shared my Corned Beef sandwich with?"

Harry chuckled and said "hey I can't help it if your girlfriend's parents like me better than they like you. I mean your shagging their daughter, whereas I am officially labeled as her adopted younger brother, not to mention unlike you I don't stick out like a sore thumb. Tell me again who was it that suggested I develop a thicker skin and learn the way of the Weasley?"

Ron had a scowl on his face and making a rude hand gesture said "oi, you're not allowed to use the word Shagging and Hermione in the same sentence."

Harry just grinned and decided to rile up his best friend even further said "speaking of shagging, Ginny and I will be going out on a date tonight, so we won't be in for dinner. I will pick her up from Holly Head and after our date. There is a new Indian restaurant that has opened up near her, after that I plan to sleep over at her flat near Holly Head, since we both have the day off tomorrow."

Ron if possible got an even bigger scowl on his face and said "oi, you're talking about my baby sister here, I don't want to know the details about what you two get up to together. Just, just take good care of her ok?"

Harry had a sappy expression on his face and said "oh don't worry Ron, I plan to take **very good care **of her tonight or to be more accurate she takes very good care of me, in fact there is this thing she does with her tongue that.."

Suddenly Harry's voice was rendered temporarily mute, looking at Ron who had in his wand and a satisfied smile on his face said "Finally, I got you to shut up, for the last time I will say this let me live in my little world of where I can believe that you two do nothing more exciting than play exploding snap. besides havent I been punished enough?"

Harry who was still mute simply cocked an eyebrow at his best friend, before waving his own wand and ending the spell. He then shrugged his shoulders and said "No, now then let's go to Andromeda's place and have lunch. Teddy is expecting his unca Won-Won to play toy trains with him."

Ron threw Harry a dirty look and said "out of all the names you could have taught him, why Won-Won?"

If possible Harry laughed even harder and said "well it's your fault for teaching Teddy call Hermione Auntie Minnie. I couldn't take that lying down after all you insulted my sister's honor so revenge had to be exacted. Now stop lazing around we are going to be late, after lunch we can visit Shell Cottage and break the news to Bill that you and Fleur are having a baby. The sooner we leave, the sooner me and Ginny can have our own play time. Hey, did i ever tell you about those scratches on my back? Ginny really lives up the Harpy name."

"Enjoy it while you can you specky git, we will see who is laughing when the tables are turned and when they accuse you of using Dark Magic to achieve results when your next case gets media attention."

Harry just shook his head and laughed loudly before apparating to Teddy's house, he was closely followed by a scowling Ron.

* * *

A/N: So obviously this is a more humorous chapter, with a lot of light hearted Banter. Hope you liked it. The Rank of Senior Auror Specialist was my creation and may be something Ii touch upon in the Future. Don't get used to Weekly Updates though i will **Definitely be Publishing new Chapters at least once a Week during this Lock down period. ** If you liked my story Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given.


	4. Chapter 4: A Father & His Son

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Father and Son**

April 2000

The Burrow

It was Party time at the Burrow,It was a triple celebration; Celebrating Teddy's second Birthday, Fleur's Pre natal baby shower and celebrating's Ron's achievement at work. Ron had recently gotten a pay rise at his Job as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. After barely a year and a half, and only a year if you excluded Training he had already climbed two rungs of the Auror division ladder from an Auror Junior Grade to a Senior Auror Specialist.

Not only did it come with more respect and more responsibilities it also came with a 500 Galleon increase in pay; which brought his current monthly salary to approximately 2300 galleons after taxes.

The Party was going to be held over a three day period; One day for each event, that way no one was overshadowed and the celebrations could continue over a Long Weekend. With everyone's crazy schedules it was just easier this way. and though the Burrow was used to accommodating a large number of people, even it was filled to capacity.

What with The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army out in Full force. Molly had Kreacher, Binky and Winky hard at work in the kitchen as they pushed out food and drinks constantly. However Kreacher took this as another chance to school his fellow House elves in the ways of The Noble House of Black.

Ron was enjoying the attention; especially since he was so rarely in the spotlight himself, although he had mostly dealt with his insecurities and personal demons, they sometimes still crept up on him from time to time if he wasn't Vigilant; it seemed that Moody's old Catch phrase still applied more hen ever: **Contestant Vigilance.** It sometimes still struck him as Ironic that a Former Death Eater turned him to the profession of being an Auror.

But for now Ron was content to just live in the moment and let his mum fuss over him like she used to when he was young. It reminded him of the good old days when all he had to worry about was staying ahead of the twins' next prank.

However seeing Hermione a few feet away playing with little Teddy Lupin brought his thoughts to more pressing matters and thoughts of the future. Ever since the war ended all of his friends and family drifted apart slowly but surely as they tried to restart their lives and in some cases like Harry and Ginny finally start building something meaningful.

Despite their occasional falling out and arguments Harry and Ron were still best friends but as time moved on Ron spent more time with Hermione and her parents as she tried to repair the strands of her broken relationship with them and he tried to understand their world just a little bit more.

Arthur sat on the sofa opposite his son and seeing his son's eyes soften as he looked at his bushy haired girlfriend. "You seem to be thinking deep thoughts son. Why don't you share some of your thoughts with me, who knows I might be able to give you some advice? I hear dads are good at that type of stuff."

After chuckling at his own joke he continued and said "so tell me son is living on your own all you imagined it to be?"

The lanky wizard chuckled and looked at his father; the war had taken its toll on his father as well, his eyes seemed more morose and his hairline was receding even faster than before and despite his best attempts it was clear that his age was catching up with him.

After the War his dad was content to go back to his Muggle Artifacts and trinkets, but Kingsley would have none of that and refused to let a talent like him just waste away, and forcibly promoted him to Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and even gave him a seat on the Wizengamot along with the additional responsibility also came a significant pay increase.

Ron sighed and emptied his butter beer bottle and almost before he could put it down, their New House elf Binky which Molly had inherited from her Aunt Muriel was at his side offering another one. "To be honest it's everything and nothing like I imagined. Neither Hermione nor I had saved up enough money for a flat of our own.

We had agreed to move into a Muggle Flat in London with Harry and Ginny. Although he was excited for me and Hermione to move in with the two of them had some conditions that we all had to agree to; and while most of them were mundane like splitting the groceries, rent,chores etc. four ways, Harry was very insistent on his privacy with Ginny and had designated the Hall and Kitchen as Common Rooms where we would all share and therefore needed to remain free of any and all extracurricular activities as he called it."

The Patriarch of the Weasley Family chuckled softly and said "something tells me you weren't exactly onboard with that idea were you? If I remember correctly you were the most protective of all her brothers especially since she was so close to you in age."

Ron nodded and said "well, let's just say all it took was to be on the receiving end of Ginny's Bat Bogey hex once to make me understand to respect Ginny's privacy.

So I convinced myself that whenever Ginny and Harry were alone in their rooms they were doing nothing more risqué than playing Exploding Snap. At the moment the individual share of each member including rent and other expenses come down to approximately 121 Galleons per month."

Suddenly Hermione's laugh distracted the father and son as they saw little Teddy's antics cause Hermione to burst into laughter as she picked up the little boy and showered him in hugs and kisses

Seeing Ron's eyes soften at the scene Arthur spoke softly and said "you know my boy, with your recent pay rise, I think it's time you start thinking of putting down your roots. Hermione is a lovely girl son, but she won't wait around forever. Don't let your insecurities keep you from achieving happiness. I am sure there are many Wizarding Jewelers who would be happy to…"

Ron interrupted him and said "No, Dad I am going to do it the Muggle way, I am earning enough now that I can afford to put a down payment on a ring for Hermione. In fact I was in Muggle London the other day and found the perfect ring for Hermione, and I have already put the first down payment on it last week. I will be honest dad; it set me back some, but Hermione is worth it.

Since I couldn't afford to pay for it right away the Bloke at the shop was good enough to put me on a monthly installment plan and in three months the ring will be mine."

Arthur smiled and said "I am proud of you son, but don't make the same mistakes I did when I got married. Remember Ron love counts for a lot in marriage but is not everything.

Set yourself a goal before your married to provide her with a stable income and a good home. In fact Aunt Muriel left you that six bedroom Mansion in Godric's Hollow. Why not have it restored and move in once you're married?"

Ron looked startled and said "Woah dad slow down, will you? I mean I haven't even popped the question yet. Honestly you're getting as bad as mum nowadays, if you're looking for a project to fill up your time why not use some of that Gold Auntie Muriel left you and mum and redesign the Burrow?"

"To be honest it could use some improvements, and with the way we are all going you're going to have at least half a dozen grandkids if not more, I mean us Weasley kids are a randy lot. By the time all is said and done you and mum might end up with a dozen grand kids, thirteen if you count Teddy and Merlin knows how many more if you count Luna and Neville."

Arthur chuckled and said "I believe I get the picture son. He then looked around the house and said it might not be a bad idea, Molly has been after me to get a few things for the house. But I feel sorry for poor Hogwarts having to deal with so many troublemakers at one time!"

Ron and Arthur looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into peals of laughter at the thought of it and the state the castle would be in afterwards.

* * *

A/N Hope hope you liked it guys, Again this chapter also takes in some aspects from my Previous Fanfic, before the Epilogue. Please be safe during these trying times, keep yourself and your loved ones safe. If you liked my story Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given.


	5. Chapter 5: Ron's Rage & its Consequences

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

Easter 1999

12 Grimmauld Place

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch having a heated snogging session after being away at Hogwarts Since New Years. Harry had unbuttoned Ginny's blouse and was about to work on her bra clasp, while at the same time Ginny was trying to unbutton his shirt when Ron walked in walked in on them as he pulled Hermione by her hand.

Unfortunately he did not hear the door open and his friends walk in, he had just about unclasped her bra when he was interrupted by Ron's bellowing Voice."Oi Potter what the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?"

The two lovers pulled apart suddenly at the loud interruptions and they both had their wands pointed at him, before lowering it after seeing it was just Ron. Lowering his wand he said in a voice that was of forced calm "I thought it was obvious Ron, we were having a good snog, after all wasn't that the reason you and Hermione disappeared earlier today and…" However he was interrupted by Ginny who was not pleased to see her brother at this moment of time "as always Ronald, you always have a lack of timing and tact. However if you must know I was about to let Harry seduce me and have his way with me. "

Ron's ears turned red and he was about to speak when Hermione seeing the warning signs before her tried to diffuse the situation, pulling him towards the kitchen she said "Ron I feel like having some dessert let's go the kitchen and have some of that treacle tart your mum sent over the other day, let's let these two get decent and then we can discuss calmly over some dessert."

Ron however would not move from his spot Hermione tried once more and with more force in her voice said "Don't do or say something you will regret, besides what does it matter what they are doing in their spare time, and how is it any different than what we do in our free time?"

Unfortunately this time Harry had had enough and was ready to put his foot down "Hermione is right Ron no need to get into a fit, you already agreed to giving Ginny and me privacy if we gave you and Hermione the same consideration."

"That is not the point Harry, she is my baby sister and I don't want to think about what you two get up together, besides she is not old enough yet and…."

Ginny who until now was silent, as she tried to control her temper "oh that's rich coming from you Ron, try to take the high road. For your Information in case it slipped your notice I'm not a child anymore, I am of age and a grown woman." Ginny then cupped her bra clad breasts and pushing them forward said "get a good look Ron, I stopped being a child a long time ago and for your information I have been sexually active since August of last year!"

Ron if possible got even angrier and rounded upon Harry and said "_what the hell are you up to messing her around like that; I thought you would know better than to take advantage of her!"_

Suddenly the whole room went quiet and Ron's face grew pale as he realized what he said "h-Harry I'm sorry I…"

Hermione saw it before anyone else Harry's face crumpled into a strange expression before he resumed his blank mask and his eyes grew cold, for some reason Hermione knew what was coming but unable to stop any of it.

Ginny was about to say something when Harry spoke first his voice biting and cold "I knew you were blind Ron, but I never knew you were a fool! Or are you just too stubborn to realize just how much I love your sister! Tell me Ron, if I was intent on just messing her around why would I break up with her just before the Horcrux hunt? If I was so intent on messing her around why would I walk to my death defenseless intent on making sure that Ginny survived!" It was a statement not a question.

If possible Ron became even paler as his suspicions were finally confirmed; Harry had indeed died that night in the Forest of Death. Not only Ron, but even Hermione was shocked into silence and inactivity. He looked momentarily at Ginny who seemed sad and angry but not at all surprised. It was then that Ron finally realized how wrong he was about Harry and Ginny, he finally understood the fact that Harry loved Ginny more than life itself, because the very fact that he was standing before them was because his decision in part to return was because of his sister.

However it seemed harry was not yet finished, it was almost as if Harry had finally reached his limit and he could no longer bear all that rage and sorrow he had bottled up for so long had finally broke and momentarily Harry's rage and sorrow had finally found their target.

Hermione seemed to realize this as well and made no attempt to stop Harry as he continued to sprout his venomous words **"As for my current relationship status with your sister, I**_** fail to see how that is any of your concern Ronald. After all I was kissing my girlfriend on my couch, in the house that I own. A house I might add that you are simply living in thanks to my kindness and generosity, because unlike you I am well equipped and am easily able to afford living on my own!"**_

Ron's ears were red as could be and his expression was stone faced and Both Hermione and Ginny were shocked at his words however Harry's next words shocked them even further as they realized the depth of pain and sorrow Harry had bottled up for so many years. **"How much more do I have to sacrifice Ron? what more will it take before I am entitled to some happiness? I don't think this is going to work Ron, I think it best if you left immediately, ****** and just in case it isn't already obvious. Our deal stands cancelled, seeing as you are clearly unable to abide by its rules. Ron Weasley **you are no longer welcome in my Home!**

Ron tried to salvage the situation and said "I'm sorry Harry, I…"

It seemed the pressure had become too much for him as his tears finally threatened to flow and if possible Harry's voice became even colder **"Get the fuck out Ron, are you deaf, or am I speaking Parsel tongue? Run away Ron, Run away like the coward you are, after all that is what your best at isn't it?"** with his venom spewed He then left the room abruptly.

Knowing Harry was close to a breakdown of tears Ginny took matters in her hands and started clapping her hands and in a sarcastic tone said _"great Job Ron, you finally managed to do what no one else has managed to do in almost twenty years. You broke Harry Potter! I hope you're proud of yourself!_

Ginny's words cut deeper than any curse or any magic, in a twisted sense of events it seemed his overprotective nature was the very thing that cost him the most, wasn't that a joke.

Her sarcastic tone then turned to one of cold fury as she clapped her hands and yelled out a single word "Kreacher!" The old house elf appeared a moment later and bowed deeply before her and said "How may Kreacher serve Mistress Ginny today?"

Looking at her brother and Hermione she said "Kreacher, My brother and his girlfriend have overstayed their welcome and caused great harm to your master Harry. Please escort them out of the house and feel free to use whatever means you like to accomplish this task be it magical or otherwise.

Once you have done so, please set up wards around the house that prevent them or any of them from entering the house. In fact since I'm sure the first thing my dear brother will do will be to tell our dear mother. Please ensure that my mother and my siblings will not be able to enter the house. Once you have set the wards return to Professor McGonagall and inform her that until further notice you will be away from Hogwarts and you will obey only my commands, no one else."

Kreacher bowed and said "As you wish Mistress, I shall escort the Muggle born and her mate out of the Noble House of Black. "

He then turned towards Hermione and in a voice laced with only a hint of politeness said "Mistress Ginny has requested you leave her house. Please do not resist and follow me or Kreacher will be forced to use his magic to ensure your removal from the Noble House of Black."

Ron was about to argue but seeing the look in Kreacher's eyes he knew that the old Elf was very angry and would welcome an excuse to cause him harm. He looked at Hermione who was equally frigid with him and said **"you really are a fool Ron, after all this time; you still don't understand the relationship between Harry and Ginny! I guess Daddy was right all along, I fell in love with a fool of a man! You are many things Ronald Weasley, but I never thought you were a man who would go back on his word."**

She then turned to look at Ginny one last time and ignoring the stricken look on her lover's face said "if you need my help I will be at my parent's house alone. Just send Kreacher with any message." With that said Hermione walked out the door and apparated away. If possible Ron looked even more Stricken than before and he turned to Ginny and said "Im sorry Ginny, I.."

Ginny momentarily lost her anger as she saw her brother's face and said tiredly "It's too late for an apology Ron, its high time you learn that your actions have consequences behind them. Now please leave while I pick up Harry's broken pieces and try to put them back together. I just cant deal with you right now.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, so hope you liked this chapter. A couple of things to mention. I kind of forgot to post this chapter at the Onset. So sorry about that.

This particular chapter has a small link to my previous Fanfic before the Epilogue. (Chapter 3 to be exact.) In which Ginny is given joint ownership of Kreacher and that is why he calls her Mistress. If you haven't already figured it out, Harry and Ron had an agreement where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny would all move into Grimmauld place after the girls had graduated Hogwarts. However as is obvious from the chapter, Ron is still not comfortable with Harry and Ginny showing PDA around him. If you liked my story Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given.


	6. Chapter 6: As Ships Passing in the Night

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

Hermione's house

Hermione was in a flurry of anger as she paced up and down the hallway of her London home, as she vented her anger out loud. while her mother who was finally home for a change was sitting on the sofa with an amused smile and a glass of wine in her hand as she watched her daughter vent her anger and tell her story.

"Ooh that Ron Weasley, he makes me so mad, I mean if you look up the definition of MALE Chauvinist pig in the dictionary, you would find his picture there!" Who does he think he is going of like that on Harry and Ginny? After everything that's happened Ron still hasn't learned that his pride and temper is not the end all and be all of every situation, Ron knows very well what Ginny means to Harry and still he still said all those things to him. I think that was the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Thanks to him Harry not only told him to leave his house but didn't even object when Ginny ordered Kreacher to seal the House to her brothers. I just don't know what to do anymore, most of the books I read haven't mentioned how to deal with these situations; ooh it's all that Ron Weasley's fault if it wasn't for him and his big mouth we would never be in this situation!

Mrs. Ganger suddenly stopped smiling and put her wine glass down "this is where you're wrong Hermione; Ron is not the only one at fault. You are also at fault; you have been friends with Ron for more than seven years now.

You know very well how sensitive he is when it comes to his family, especially after recent events. Tell me something: "When Harry offered you and Ron to move in with him, tell me you didn't think somewhere in the back of your head that Ron might become overprotective of his sister and say something he doesn't mean. Did you ever stop to think that maybe Harry and Ginny also need their privacy and a chance to repair their own relationship and be there for each other?" No, you were too excited to start your new "Adult life. And from what it sounds like to me you're more upset at losing access to Harry's so called Bachelor pad than anything else."

Hermione bristled at that fact and said "That's not the only reason Mum and you know it, so why don't we stop the charades and say it for it is? You're not happy that Ron and I are having sex and have plans to live independently. Daddy accepts the fact that I am of age in both the Muggle and Wizarding world so why can't you?"

"Mrs. Granger knew her daughter was headstrong and stubborn, but in the past few months it seems her stubbornness' had taken on new heights, perhaps as a result of her recent experiences or maybe something else. She didn't exactly know. But she had to try a different pathway. So she took the bottle of wine and poured her daughter a glass and said "I won't lie Hermione I am not 100% sure that you and Ron should have taken that last step so quickly..." She stopped a hand to forestall the oncoming objection and said "But, I agree that the relationship you two have had is not a conventional one by any means. However I think we both agree that you both are serious about this relationship correct?"

Hermione nodded her head in affirmation, her gaze still suspicious as she took a sip of the wine.

"Now if I understand your intentions correctly this is not just about physical Pleasure, you both care deeply for do you think is the Logical end point for your relationship."

Hermione spoke without thinking and said "that's obvious. Once Ron and I are stable in our lives and Careers, we intend to hopefully get married and start a family of our own."

Her Mother smiled at the way Hermione said it so matter of fact, it spoke to her confidence and trust in their relationship "so in short, you want to have a long lasting and fruitful relationship, however the most important thing to learn in a relationship is Compromise and learning to accept our mistakes."

She continued in seeing Hermione's confused expression "the one thing you have to understand Hermione is that both of you are very passionate people, and at times that passion can cause more problems than it solves. Case in point In sixth year; when you found out Ron was in a relationship with Lavender Brown, what was your reaction to it, the first thing you did was attack with some crazy tweedy birds and almost took out his eyes, In your third year when he thought that your cat ate his pet rat; what was your reaction? You simply disregarded it and instead said that he was unhappy with the rat anyway and just disregarded his underlying feelings.

I am not saying that he was not wrong in certain situations but you have to understand sweetheart that if you intend your relationship to flourish both you and Ron have to work towards this relationship to make it successful. If you want to have a relationship like Arthur and Molly or even your father and myself, then you have to understand and work towards understanding each and other.

If your intend on calling yourself an adult then you can't come crying to mummy and daddy every time you and Ron have a spat. So either you act like an adult and solve your problems yourself or you acknowledge the fact that contrary to what you may believe; the world does not revolve around Hermione Granger and her problems. The choice belongs to you dearest.

While I will always be proud of your academic achievements sweethearts; I think it's time you learn the hard lesson, if the war hasn't taught you that already. A relationship has many dynamics and is ever changing; this is something Ron understands to a certain extent better than you.

if nothing else remember one thing your father loves you greatly but if he has one fault, that is that he is trying to _**protect**_ you from the world, whereas I am trying to _**prepare**_ you for the world. "

The Choice is yours Hermione, you must understand and rectify your mistakes lest you and Ron end up as Ships that pass in the night, and speak each other in passing."

With that said her mother sat back and drank her glass of wine as she waited for her daughter to digest what she had been told and come to a decision.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, hope everyone is healthy and staying safe, this chapter was a bit difficult for me, because I recently got some feedback from a reviewer in my other story that I have over glorified her and made her to be a perfect Mary sue. When she was far from it as she too had her flaws and made her share of mistakes. So this is my attempt to bring her faults to light and have them addressed. what do you think? Did i do good enough Job? Leave me a Review! If you liked my story Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given.


	7. Chapter 7: The Scars of Abuse and War

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

A/N: This Chapter is very dark and was written from a dark place, as it deals with feelings of grief and pain. OOC Warning.

Twelve Grimmauld place

Having removed her brother out of the picture, she left the rest to Kreacher. The old house elf was nothing if loyal to the cause and if possible even more protective of Harry then even she was. Climbing up the stairs to Sirius's old Bedroom, she saw Harry looking out the window, as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

However when he heard her come in, he turned towards her and seeing her face it was almost like a dam had burst. It was finally too much to handle, for longer than Harry could even remember he had learnt how to cover his emotions with a mask. He had learned the hard way hadn't he that showing others your emotions only brought you more pain and suffering?"

Ginny could see the betrayal and other emotions written clearly on his face, over the last year she had learnt to read his subtle emotions and as a result she wasn't at all surprised when he engulfed her in his arms, and for the first time since the war had ended, he finally broke down and cried.

Harry cried unashamedly in Ginny's arms, it was his only sanctuary in the world; more than Hermione and more than Ron. The person he loved the most was Ginny. To any outsider it would seem as if Harry had finally broken; but Ginny knew Harry better than anyone else and knew that it was his utmost faith in her that allowed him to be so vulnerable in front of her and she felt privileged for the fact. And although Ginny was raging with fury on the inside she knew she had to appear calm on the outside and strong for her Harry.

"as he continued to cry, he started to speak almost in a sort of rambling fashion as the memories of his past Assaulted him mercilessly, taking advantage of his momentary weakness. "Dudley was a beast of a kid, typical spoilt brat and if he had one hobby it was called Hunting Harry. Him and his stupid friend would all find a way to hunt me down and Gang up on me and then try to beat me up. But I had learnt my lesson the last time and I always tried to stay one step ahead of them and always stayed near Ms. Figgs house." Harry continued to cry as he rambled on about his childhood; the stories all sporadic and disjointed. But Ginny stayed silent and simply offered him comfort as he relived those horrible memories and with every passing moment he seemed to be gaining more control og himself that is until a particular bad memory would make him lose control all over again.

"I agree it wasn't the best situation but we were all stuck in that tent together and seeing as Hermione was the only one with brains, I would almost always try to talk to her and figure out a way we could destroy that goddamn Locket. Ron was no help; all he did was sulk and complain about he lack of food and then he just up and left accusing me of trying to get with Hermione."

Ginny still held Harry close as she brushed his head and said "That's Ron in a nutshell dear; that is all he does is sulk and complain. It's a wonder how Hermione deals with him."

Harry made a guttural sound that might have been a giggle and continued his story: the red head had heard it before but she knew that her brother's behavior had stirred up the old memories.

"I mean she is like my sister, I never even though of her like that. I mean yeah like any bloke I noticed when puberty hit but most of the times I was too busy trying to avoid getting killed by something or the other to notice too much. Unfortunately Hogwarts Robes aren't exactly conductive to bringing attention to those sort of changes anyway." Although I think Ron got a Hard on when Hermione punched Malfoy in the nose. I remember him making some weird noises that night.

Ginny laughed and said "I think that was the point of it Harry, the less body parts the students saw of each other, the better. It would help focus their attention on academics instead of other things, and as for my brother you could put Hermione in a garbage sack and Ron would still get excited.

Harry just nodded his head and said "Besides she really is my sister now, isn't she? You know it's kind of cool having a big sister I never had a big sister before."

Ginny laughed as well and said "The newness wears off after a few months; sisters can be annoying or so I have been told many times during my lifetime although I can't imagine why."

The couple chuckled at the joke and finally it seemed that Harry was gaining control again and they were silent for a few moments before Harry spoke the next word in a whisper: "Why?"

"I mean I know I'm not exactly what you call an ideal boyfriend, I don't know how to romantic and stuff, but I care for you a lot. Doesn't that count for something; I mean I did everything I could to keep you safe I even took a bullet for you!" Ginny's caresses stopped momentarily as she recalled that horrible night.

But she soon started caressing him softly again soon enough. Harry apparently unaware of Ginny's momentary lack of comforting continued in a sorrowful and subdued voice. "And the worst part is it's not just Ron, its Bill and Charlie too.

Although from them I can sort of understand where they're coming from, they barely know me, for all intents and purposes I'm just like the stray dog that was taken in by your family, and to them it must seem like I'm trying to take advantage of their kindness, and to be honest I can't exactly blame them.

If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been taken to the Chamber, Your dad wouldn't have been attacked by Nagini. If it wasn't for me Ron wouldn't have been poisoned in Sixth year and the biggest crime of all was letting Fred die in front of me when I could have prevented it by just giving myself up. At least that way your family would still be whole and it would have been a fitting way to repay the kindness your family showed me."

"After all what greater honor could a stray dog have then to sacrifice himself for the family that took them in? But you know what the most ironic thing is about all this is? I have finally become what Uncle Vernon predicted I would be: A freak, nothing more nothing less. I mean even Percy once told Ron that I was nothing more than a mentally unstable young man with Delusions of grandeur, or something to that extent."

The youngest Weasley was enraged and terrified at the depth of Harry's grief, she was way out of her expertise here and didn't know what to really do. A part of her wanted to call her parents and enlist their help on this situation. But the other part of her knew that if she did so Harry would once again bottle his emotions again and although Ginny hated the fact that it was even required.

It seemed like Ron's words although cut deep, were nothing more than the final straw that broke the Hippogriff's back; her father had warned her that this might happen. He had warned her to be ready for the time when Harry would finally break down almost like a simmering cauldron finally bubbling over. He had seen the signs early on and despite his best efforts were not successful in his attempts to have Harry open up to him..."

But to Ginny's shock and Terror, the depth of Harry's grief was more than anyone could ever have estimated or even imagined. For his grief seemed more like a slumbering volcano; finally erupting violently and spewing lava and Smoke all over and changing the landscape forever. However one thing Ginny had learnt in Both Muggle studies and Herbology that Volcanic soil was one of the most fertile soils naturally available and was even the preferred soil for growing many medicinal plants both mundane and magical.

Ginny comforted her lover even more passionately than he blamed himself and said "Stop blaming yourself Harry; is that really what you think of yourself? nothing more than a stray dog taken in by strangers? If so I think your delusional Harry, you are as much part of our family as is Ron and Charlie or any of my other brothers. Hell my mom even considers you like a son and my dad considered you part of the family since day one as well. I mean he cared so much for you; he even had that weird sex talk with you in Third year with Ron Remember? As for my mum don't forget what she told you when you apologized to her about Fred. She said that she and your mum were now even; Lily had her son and she had you."

Do you remember what dad told you after the war "He said that it was fate that you met Ron on that train side all those years agao, and if not on the train, then in the Common Room or in The Great Hall. you were housemates; it was destined ti happen. You were destined to be a part of this family the second you met Ron all those many years ago.

As for my brothers you leave them to me, I know how to handle them. Ron is an idiot but George and Fred had a lot of respect for you. Hell, the mere fact that they were willing to risk Mum's wrath and devised a plan to use dad's flying car to try and spring you from your horrid relatives. If that doesn't scream Brotherly love I don't know what does.

Charlie and Bill are the oldest brothers and they always have seen me as a kid, but that doesn't mean they don't respect you. Hell I remember Charlie saying you had Guts to be able to not only smuggle a dragon out of School as a first year but even evade one successfully barely three years later without a scratch.

As for Bill, he knows what you went through for the family, I think more than anyone he acknowledged you as one of us before anyone else, you're the reason my father is alive right now Harry. if it wasn't for you, dad would be dead, same goes for Ron and me as well."

"I refuse to lose you Harry, not after everything we went through together. Old Snake face is dead, you didn't let him win then, so why let him win now? I swear Harry you mean more to me and my family than you can ever know! You know something Harry if ever it came down to it I would choose you over my family any day and to hell with the consequences! And if you still don't believe me, put your hands in mine, and I will make unbreakable Vow right now and right here!"

It was those words more than anything else that stemmed the flow of his grief, as Harry looked on at Ginny's resolute expression. It was that more than anything that convinced him that Ginny's love for him was as deep if not deeper and it was this very expression that told him how serious Ginny was in her statement.

Suddenly Harry was overcome with emotion and he looked into her eyes and said softly "I love you, Ginny Weasley. I don't know how I got so lucky but I'm not stupid enough to question it."

Ginny smiled broadly as she could see the love clearly within Harry's eyes and said "I love you too Harry, finally I was able to get through that thick skull of yours. Hermione was right, Mphmf…" her words were cut off by Harry's mouth on hers. When Harry broke apart a few minutes later Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eye and said "I don't want to talk about Hermione right now, in fact I'd rather not talk at all." Ginny was seeing stars at that moment of time simply nodded dumbly and was barely able to take a breath before she was engulfed in a passionate snog with Harry again and this time it seemed like Harry wanted to be in control, so Ginny gladly gave up control to Harry and surrendered herself to his passion as he proceeded to strip them both of their clothes."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, hope your all safe during Quarantine. Here is another chapter. Please enjoy. Again as mentioned before The characters might be a bit OO, especially with Harry's guilt trip, and certain aspects might be a bit exaggerated, but remember this is how I see them. If you liked my story Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given.


	8. Chapter 8: Marriage & Houselves Politics

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Marriage and House-Elves:**

* * *

Ginny was basking in the afterglow of Post coital sex, while engaging in pillow talk with Harry. Although not heir first time by any means; today seemed especially intense. After finally releasing himself of all the toxic memories he held, he had been emotionally raw and had sought comfort in Ginny's arms. And what an experience it had been.

Although it was normal for Harry to be a passionate man something within him had changed and he had become almost animal like in nature as he simply took control of her body and ripped her clothes off as he acted on pure animal instinct during sex as he threw her on the bed and gave her a good hard pounding while on top of her, as grabbed at her hips and breasts and used them for his on pleasure almost like she was an object to be used. And Ginny loved every minute of it; however she was soon brought out of her When Harry spoke.

"I know I don't say it enough Ginny, But I really love you. During the war I never really expected to survive. But now that it's over and I'm finally free to make my own decisions. I can't imagine a life without you."

Ginny smiled and touching his cheek said" you don't have to Harry; the war is over, and now we have our whole lives to look forward to. No matter what happens we will always be together."

Harry smiled sadly and said "yeah but for how long Ginny today has taught me that I don't have the monopoly on your love; how many of your brothers feel like Ron and believe I'm still messing you around. I mean Ron knows me and thinks like that. Your other siblings hardly know me except for George that is." Harry corrected himself.

"Ron is an idiot and a hypocrite, you leave him to me I know how to deal with him, and as for my others siblings they can stick their opinions where the sun don't shine for all I care!" Ginny growled fiercely like the Lioness she was.

Harry took Ginny by her hands and said "but that's the point Ginny, how many more people think like Ron. I can't bear to think of that Ginny."

We can't live our lives according to what other people expect of us Harry you should know that better than anyone else. But I agree something has to be done about my brothers. I have been reluctant in doing this but I think it's high time my brothers stop interfering in my personal life."

"But that's the point Ginny, they are your family and have the rights to think about your happiness, and I can't say I entirely blame them. I mean I know I'm daft but even I'm not ignorant of the fact that I can practically have any bird I want and no one would even deny me. Not that I would obviously. He rushed to assure his lover "But that is just part of the issue, so I can see at least where they are coming from."

Ginny was quickly losing her good mood the sex had put her in and said "your building up to something Harry. Spit it out and stop beating around the bush."

Harry suddenly had sheepish expression as he spoke next "well what if we get married? at least that way your brothers will be convinced I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life and it's not just some stupid fling or whatever."

Ginny was struck dumb by Harry's statement, and for a few seconds she didn't even know what to say.

However she finally found her voice when she looked at Harry's expectant expression "I'm not sure Harry." She saw His face fall and quickly added "Don't get me wrong sweetie I would love for nothing more than to get married to you but we have to face facts. I'm still in school and your still in Auror training. not to mention we have barely had time for ourselves to figure out how well we get together. Besides I want to join a Professional Quidditch team and make my own mark on the world as Ginny Weasley."

"I want to earn my place. Not just be given it because I'm Harry Potter's girlfriend or wife or whatever. Besides its pretty difficult to be married without any money or even without thinking about it. there is no doubt in my mind that we will one day is a married couple and we can have that family you always wanted. But right now is not the right time."

Harry was not to be deterred however and said "you're forgetting one important thing Ginny;unlike most couples we are already sure we are right for each other, and besides I'm not hurting for money if you are worried about that.

I mean my mom and dad married young and they were pretty happy, not to mention your parents as well married young and look how strong their relationship is today, besides weren't you willing to make an unbreakable vow with me just a while back? so why the cold feet now?"

Ginny could hear the hurt in Harry's voice and could tell that he was in a very raw and fragile emotional state right now and was just looking for something to hold on to, and at the moment it was focused on being together with Ginny. And while she appreciated and loved the fact he was being considerate of her, she also knew that he wasn't being realistic right now. She was trying to find a way to find a way to make Harry understand and see sense.

Thankfully before she could formulate a reply she was interrupted by sudden crack of apparition: they were greeted by a small green House Elf with bat-like ears, a tomato-sized nose and a huge brow.

Upon seeing the Green house elf Harry immediately grew concerned and said "What's the matter Winky? Is everything ok with Andromeda and Baby Teddy? Why aren't you helping Andromeda with the chores?"

The female House elf looked a bit scared at the amount of questions being aimed at her however she still bowed low and while addressing the floor said in a meek but high voice "Thousand apologies Wizard Harry Potter. Winky has been ordered by her mistress Andromeda that while she and Master Teddy is Healthy and there is no danger upon them, master Teddy has not stopped crying for an almost two hours now and is constantly turning his eyes and Hair the color of Wizard Harry Potter. Winky and Mistress Andromeda have tried many things to calming him down, however it seems Young Master Teddy is not stopping crying and thus the Mistress has asked Winky to ask for Mister Harry to visit his Godson and be helping in calming him down.

Harry's mind immediately shifted gears as his protective instincts kicked in and he addressed the House Elf kindly but firmly "it's not a problem Winky, tell Andromeda I will be there immediately." He grabbed for his wand attempting to clean himself magically. But Ginny stopped him. She looked at Winky and said "Tell Andromeda he will be there in fifteen minutes Winky." The House elf nodded and dissaparated with a crack.

You're going to see a small Child Harry, I don't think Magical cleaning is going to cut it; you should go for a proper shower. Put on clean clothes and then leave for Andi's place, after all your dealing with a small baby. Its best you don't take any risks."

Harry nodded his head and as he got up to get his towel and other shower things, he said "it seems Kreacher had the right idea to let Winky take care of Teddy and Andromeda. Although I'm still surprised he decided to serve me instead of a bonafied member of the Noble and Ancient House of Black."

Ginny chuckled and said "Kreacher is no longer just a House-elf Harry, after McGonagall made him leader of the Hogwarts House-elves. He has taken it upon himself to ensure that every one of them is up to his standards, and that means the Standards of the Noble and Ancient house of Black. The House Elves have mostly taken it in good stride and taken it up as a challenge, as a result the food quality and cleanliness around the castle has improved to the point that I think even a person like Ron would notice."

As for Winky, Something tells me that Kreacher has sent Winky to Andi's place to get her out of her funk and maybe train her up some more. After all if you look at it from his point of view who better to train a house elf in the standards expected of The Noble and Ancient House of Black then a former member of that House itself."

"That's a convoluted and illogical way of thinking that makes absolutely no sense." Harry said frowning.

Ginny laughed and said "no, Harry that is simply Pure Blood thinking applied from a House Elf Point of view, besides what does it matter? It appears to be working doesn't it? Andi has less to worry about and Winky is getting better. Now you run along and look after your Godson while I have Kreacher make Supper for us both."

Harry nodded his head and said "that's fine, but your sure it's ok your staying over tonight right?"The Lightning scarred boy asked with a concerned look.

Ginny looked close to exasperation "Don't worry about it Harry, If you come back early and don't see me, don't panic I might pop over at Luna's for a while, I need help with my Transfiguration Homework and Luna has a knack for explaining it in a way I can actually understand."

Harry simply nodded his head and left the bedroom to freshen up, before meeting his godson. As he left Ginny heaved a great sigh of relief. The timely arrival of Winy had distracted Harry from his own insecurities and focused his mind on placating his godson Teddy. However she knew that the topic was not yet closed and Harry would bring it up soon.

She needed advice and she needed it fast, maybe it was time to talk to her parents about this situation. But before she did that, she had to have a reckoning not only with Ron, but with all her brothers.

It was time she took down a notch as they learnt the hard way to keep their noses out of her love life. but before that she would have to gather them all in one place. Her mind instantly decided in on Shell Cottage as the best place for this tête-à-tête between siblings. All that was required now was lining the chess pieces on the board.

With her mind made up she called for Kreacher and ordered him to gather her brothers at Shell Cottage and once that was done to get started on Dinner with Treacle Tart for dessert.

* * *

A/N: Hi Guys, Hope you all are safe. Again i know i made Harry a bit OOC in this chapter but I wanted to show that Harry's battle scars had not yet healed and he was still Suffering from the war. Also I found Winky to be such an underutilized character, as you might have noticed I like sing side characters in my story and flashing out their roles. If you liked my story Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given.


	9. Chapter 9: George And Fleur

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**George and Fleur**

* * *

Meanwhile at Shell Cottage:

As she sat on a comfortable chair on the porch Fleur was truly amazed and to be honest a bit frightened at the same time at the lengths her family would be willing to go to protect or even avenge their love from others. It brought back haunting memories of that fateful night in May at Hogwarts, when Ginny believing Harry to be dead, dueled against Bellatrix Lestrange with a ferocity and savage anger that could only be described as primal in nature. She reminded herself of the fact that the person who killed her was her own mother in law, and it seemed that Ginny had inherited her mother's passion and anger.

That is why she was not surprised to see that Ginny's anger had reached Volcanic proportions, dare she say it even Veela Proportions. She chuckled ruefully to herself at Ginny's words when she was asked the reason for her anger. Ginny was in a furious rage and said "Let's just say that my parents might end up with a lot less grandkids then they initially thought, or better yet contact the Spell damage ward at St. Mungo's."

She suddenly felt sorry for her husband and brothers in law. Being French and having a younger sibling of her own, Fleur was no stranger to sibling fights but it seemed like with everything else the Weasley were passionate in everything they did seemed to take everything to the next level as she saw Ginny duel against Percy, Ron, Bill and Charlie who were skilled duelists in their own right. However while her brothers were unprepared and reluctant to attack, Ginny had no such qualms as her wand reacted to her rage and anger as she hurled curses and Hexes one after the other.

However there was the one brother who was spared this horrible fate. George who was tinkering in the kitchen came out to the porch with a tray with a pot of tea, some teacups and a plate of Ginger Snaps. "Mon frère, George are you not going to stop them, at the rate they are going to end up hurting each other."

George simply chuckled as he quickly looked out at his siblings fighting each other before pouring a cup of tea for his sister in law. She took the cup gratefully from him and was about to take a sip from it before she looked at him suspiciously. George looked at her and with mock hurt said "still suspicious of me Fleur?" Spreading his arms wide he continued "after everything we have been through? Don't you trust me? Fleur simply rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea as she saw Ginny hurl insults and curses at them at the same time

"So mon frère, why eez it that only you are free from Ginny's wrath while the rest of her siblings are not?"

George laughed heartily at her question and said "it's simple Fleur, because unlike my brothers I have a brain in my head and know when to keep my mouth shut, especially when it comes to certain things like Harry Potter, Charlie's long list of girlfriend's and the list goes on."

Fleur frowned and said "Gabrielle and I have had our share of fights, however we mostly relied on various forms of blackmail, we very rarely fought but when we did; let's just say it is not wise to get two young Part Veela women angry."

George looked at Fleur and sighed as Percy and Charlie fell to the ground, the victim of Ginny's spells said "It's not as simple as that Fleur, while it's true we mostly use blackmail and intrigue as well, I'm afraid Ginny has gone on our mum in more ways than one. Besides Ginny is right in her own way, Harry may be a stupid Git who likes to take the blame for things that aren't even his fault, but he has had a difficult life even before he ever came to Hogwarts but the war was just a culmination of everything. Not to mention Harry feels indebted to us for taking him in and treating him like family, but because of that he sometimes takes that generosity to heart and when faced with even slight opposition from us he simply crumbles and agrees, not willing to rock the boat. Not always of course but most of the times."

Fleur was interrupted by a large bang from Ginny's wand as four brothers were on the ground unconscious with tentacles growing out of their faces. However it seemed the fun was not over because suddenly a Shout was heard **"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE IS HAPPENING HERE?"**

* * *

A/N: Hi guys hope you liked the chapter. Stay safe and you liked my story Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given. expect a new chapter this weekend.


	10. Chapter 10: Biting Words & Harsh Reality

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Biting Words and Harsh Realities.**

* * *

It took almost two hours of Shouting at Ginny, sweet talking by George and Fleur and complaining by Ron and Charlie and Bill, not to mention a few threats along the way by all concerned. The argument continued until Arthur arrived an Hour later after receiving an owl from Molly.

It took Arthur a few minutes to reign in the chaos and take order of the chaos and after calming everyone down he sat down at the head of the table, while Fleur served him a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits, which he gratefully accepted with a fatherly look at her. "Well my dear, I was really looking forward to having Dinner with you and Bill, but it seems it's not in the cards."

Looking at Arthur's overly saddened face, she laughed musically and said "Oh papa Weasley. Not all is lost. I have already had the ingredients prepared I just have to get the food ready. Why don't you figure out this mess, and I will go and have dinner ready in an Hour."

Molly however spoke up and said "Why not give Binky a chance dear? After all he has been telling me just last week that he was looking for a challenge. This seems like a good time as any to let him try his skills in your kitchen. Besides I could really use your help here sorting this mess out. I have raised wonderful strong boys, but sometimes their strength goes to their head. Besides its high time you learn how to deal with Weasley boys, you will need it soon enough.

Fleur blushed brightly but did not lose her composure, Molly had been hinting at Fleur for the past several weeks now and she was getting used to it. Besides Bill had told her that it was a sign that she accepted her as family "I have told you before Maman Weasley that Mon bill and I are not yet ready, Both our careers are doing well right now, besides you seem to be very confident I will bear you a son, besides my maman tells me that we Veela are notorious for giving birth to girls most of the time."

Molly was stunned and looked at Bill momentarily who just grinned and shrugged his shoulders, while George let out a barking laugh at his mother's expression. While she summoned her house elf and sent him off towards the kitchen to get dinner started.

Arthur Cleared his throat and said "that's nice dear, I would love a grand daughter to spoil and cuddle to death, but that is in the future right now I would like your help in figuring out this Skrewt's nest."

It was at this time that Ginny lost her patience and vented out as her anger once again boiled to the surface "There is no Skrewt's nest to flush out dad; you should be proud of your youngest son dad, he achieved something that was believed to be impossible!" She then turned towards Ron and in a very grandiose and elaborate way started clapping and said "You managed to do something in five minutes that Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, and the Dursleys combined could not accomplish in all their lifetimes."

Ron's whole body was aching from Ginny's hex but he still got up and shouted "Oi, I said I was sorry wasn't I? besides what about you and the way you were acting around him like some sort of human Devil's Snare!"

"Oh that's rich coming from you Ron, if I am a human Devil's snare then what are you? Ever since Hermione came back from school you have been on her like Hippogriffs in Heat. The noises coming from your room could wake the dead Pharaohs in Egypt! If I hadn't asked Kreacher to apply some powerful silencing spells on your room, and your throwing a hussy fit and thinking I'm a slag because had my shirt off while kissing Harry?" Ginny asked incredulously

"Ginevra that is no way to speak to your brother, you may be of age but you are still a young lady, mind your tongue!" Molly shouted at her daughter. George fell of his chair laughing like a madman "Oh Ginny that is some rich material, I never knew you had such a way with words. Charlie and Bill were also smirking at Ron and joined George in his laughter; "Well He does have almost eight years of pent up sexual energy to make up for." Charlie said mockingly. "Hey Dad, I think it's time you had The Talk with Ron, or else he may give you a grand kid before me and Fleur, and here I thought Hermione was such a sweet, quiet, intelligent girl."

"It's always the Quiet ones Bill, you should know that by now, hey Ron good job, you finally managed to unravel the tightly wound Hermione Granger." Charlie said amidst tearful laughter and Molly's shouting which went unnoticed."

Ron's ears grew redder by each passing second; he then rounded on Ginny and said "Hey you can dump on me all you want, that is fine but you leave Hermione out of this, you hear me!"

Ginny's rage grew even more as she pointed her wand at Ron and in a cold voice said "why what are you going to do? Hide behind your hypocrisy again? Oh wait here is a thought channel some blood towards your brain instead of your pants and grow the fuck up!" Harry already kicked you out of his house; what was it he said? "Oh yeah I remember now: he told you that you were living in his house, because you could not afford a place of your own!"

Everyone gasped at Ginny's biting words but Ron brandished his wand and pointing it at Ginny yelled Out "Stupefy!" Ginny was just as quick as she blocked his Spell with a Shout of Her own: "Protego!"

"Enough! I will not have any more arguments in my house, if you intend on behaving like immature children, then Merlin help me I will treat you like one!" Arthur shouted his own ears red and his face contorted in anger.

This more than anything else sobered the Weasley siblings, they were used to their mother shouting and Screaming at them, but when their father lost their temper it signaled great trouble ahead, and not more than a few spankings and punishment.

The Weasley Patriarch continued in his raised voice "Fleur, be a sweet heart and collect everyone's wands for me will you?" Young children aren't supposed to be playing with wands outside of classes."

Fleur looked bewildered for a moment but Arthur's voice brooked no argument, she still looked over at her mother in law momentarily who was sitting next to Arthur silently and nodded her head and looking at her children and said "You heard your father kids. Give Fleur your wands, no argument."

Fleur went around collecting wands from Ginny and Ron first, then going on to collect it from George who gave a wink and a flying kiss before handing over his wand cheerfully "looks like dad has a new favorite daughter now. Poor Ginny she must be so heartbroken" he said in a mock hurt voice looking over at Ginny. Fleur just smiled at George's antics and with a wave of her own wand conjured a joker's cap on George's complete with the horrifying colors and jingling bells.

Percy and Charlie handed over their wands without comment or objection, but Bill hesitated to give his wand over as if to argue that he was a grown married man; that is until his father fixed him with a steel eyed gaze that he had not faced in many a years. It was one that promised him pain in the near future if he did not comply. So he handed over his wand as well.

Arthur conjured a small bag for Fleur to deposit the confiscated wands before speaking; "Now I will ask questions and I want them answered in a clear and honest manner. I have had a very stressful day at work, and am at the limit of my patience. Do not make me lose my patience, or else I might do something you won't like. He pointed to Ginny and said "Ginny I will start with you, what exactly happened and why did you attack your brothers?"

Ginny tried to tamp down her anger and said "Before I answer your questions dad, I have a few of my own."

Upon seeing her father nod she continued and looked at her sister in law first "Fleur you have known me the least amount of time and it's no great secret that we never got along well with each other until well after the Battle of Hogwarts Correct?"

Fleur nodded her head silently wondering why she kept getting dragged into these conversations even though she knew the reason for it. "Oui, ma soeur it eez true we never were the best of friends, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"It's very relevant Fleur, in all the time that you have known me, do you think that I am the sort of person who does not know her mind, or someone who could be persuaded into doing something I am not comfortable with?"

Now Fleur understood why Ginny had asked her this question, a few weeks after the battle, Ginny had come to her looking for advice on how to deal with Harry and their relationship. "No, Ginny quite the opposite you are a very passionate person who is like that Boulder in a river that may be submerged by the crashing waves, but you will never move if you do not wish it. Many who have underestimated your resolve have suffered for their folly, indeed much like your brothers here." She said pointing to her husband and three brothers in law while George tried to control his laughter at Fleur's passing comment. It seemed she was enjoying her new role as dad's new favorite and truly immersing herself in the Weasley family dynamic.

Molly snorted and Arthur let out a faint smile at Fleur's response. Ginny then continued as she looked to her parents "and what about Harry? Mum and Dad, do you think he would ever disrespect me or to put it more aptly messing me around?"

Arthur frowned slightly and said "of course not princess, that boy practically worships the ground you walk on. If you asked him to jump he would simply ask how high? In fact to be honest I'm surprised at the Boy's resilience and restraint when it comes to you. Merlin knows few other boys could practice such restraint as he does." His eyes resting on his youngest son's for a moment."

Molly smiled and said "Oh Harry is such a nice boy, I couldn't dream of him disrespecting anyone. If I could choose anyone to be a part of the family it would be home. I remember how lost his eyes looked when we first saw him at the train station all those many years ago."

Percy suddenly came to life and said "Yes, we are aware how godlike Harry is, he is the perfect son and boyfriend who forgives everyone. While the rest of us are all uncivilized brutes who can barely control out urges when it comes to women as we grunt and growl like animals in heat. Can we get on with this, as I still unclear as to why I was summoned here; I have a very important report to complete before the day is out." Percy Huffed semi importantly as he tried to mask his minor dislike for Harry. It didn't help that he had been shamefaced in front of the world while he himself had been blinded by ambition and power. He was man enough to know he had made a mistake, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Ginny rounded on her brother with the speed of a cobra and said "Sod your blooming report Percy. Nobody cares about it, if anyone besides Ron deserves punishment it's you! You were so proud of your

OH SO FUCKING IMPORTANT JOB THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN STOP TO THINK WHAT EFFECT YOUR LETTER TO YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER ASKING HIM TO END HIS FRIENDSHIP WITH HIS BEST FRIEND! A BOY WHO YOU BELIEVED HAD DELUSIONS OF GRANDEUR! WHO WAS TRYING TO ATTRACT ATTENTION! DID YOU STOP TO THINK FOR EVEN ONE SECOND WHAT EFFECT IT WOULD HAVE ON A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY! She then gained control of her anger and said "So for all intents and purposes Yes, he is god at least compared to you! When Ron Left he at least had an excuse that he was wearing a Horcrux and he abandoned them for his family, what did you abandon us for? Your Career? Your Pride? So sit down and shut up Percy! its high time you got your nose out of the books and greeted the new world, if you did. Who knows you might even find a bird that is willing to maybe tolerate you long enough so that you can actually maybe, possibly put your energies to better use!"

Percy paled considerably while his ears grew red with embarrassment and there was a heavy silence as his brothers wondered what Ginny was talking about; "Enough of this nonsense Ginny! Yes, Percy made mistakes but he made up for them and you are not entirely blameless so stop beating around the bush and tell us what happened.

Ginny looked at her father with unbridled rage and sadness as she explained what Ron had told Harry and that as a result Harry had insulted Ron and not only thrown his poverty in his face, but also threw him out of the house and then ordered Kreacher to seal the house to Ron. However she had superseded that order by having Kreacher seal the house against her whole family.

She then told them how he had broken down after that and how Bill and Charlie thought him to be nothing more than a stray dog that had been taken in by his parents, and to them it must seem like he was trying to take advantage of their kindness, and the most appalling thing was that in his mind at least he didn't even blame them.

Because as per his logic if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been taken to the chamber, dad wouldn't have been attacked by Nagini. If it wasn't for him Ron wouldn't have been poisoned in Sixth year and the biggest crime of all was letting Fred die in front of him when he could have prevented it by just giving himself up. At least that way our family would still be whole and it would have been a fitting way to repay the kindness your family showed him. She

Ginny took a deep breath and ignoring the shocked faces of her family said "and you know what the worst part is: he doesn't blame anyone of us. Because in his mind this is all normal behavior that siblings trying to protect their sister would do. In fact he thinks that maybe what those muggles told him was the truth: That he is nothing more than a freak!"

She then rounded on her brothers in rage and said _"just think for a moment the kind of psychological damage has been done to him already, he was forced to live in a cupboard for the first eleven years of his life, he had to live with those horrible excuse for human beings who tried to deny his very existence and tried their very best to break his spirit!_

_He had to live with a piece of Voldermort's soul for seventeen years, where as I was almost killed after coming in contact with it for a school year, Ron wore that locket for just a few months and look what he ended up doing! So just think what he must have gone through carrying that piece of Dark magic for seventeen years!_

_But you know what despite that entire time he still has compassion for all of us, do you know what he thinks of himself? Do you know what he thinks of himself? do you know what he thinks would have been the best outcome of the war? Without even waiting for an answer she quoted Harry's words directly: "After all what greater honor could a stray dog have then to sacrifice himself for the family that took them in?" _her words struck with the force of a lightning strike as they were rooted to their spots. "_And now because of this he thinks the only way to show you all that he is serious about me is by getting married."_

With tears rolling down her eyes she turned towards her family and said "_it's high time this family give Harry the respect he is due, I will no longer tolerate any body trying to interfere in our relationship or put him down or implying that he is molesting me or messing me around or whatever else the fuck you think he is doing!_

_So let me be precise in case you haven't already figured it out. I am an of age witch who is willingly engaged in a satisfying sexual and romantic relationship with an of age wizard, who it appears worships the very earth I walk on and wouldn't even dream of disrespecting me. While advice is appreciated and welcome but only when asked. I will not tolerate anybody interfering in my relationship for any reason! because if it comes to Harry or my family I will not hesitate in choosing Harry!_

_I will not hesitate to cut my ties with everyone one of you! Even if it will break my heart to do so, Harry has given everything for this family including his life. He has paid back the kindness in spades and now this family needs to decide what they plan to do next. The only thing Harry has ever wanted is a family and he will have that with or without you. Oh and just in case you idiots think you can get to Harry via Andromeda and Teddy, don't forget Andromeda has appointed me as Godmother to Teddy and as such I have control over who gets to see Teddy and who doesn't! From this moment in time I hereby forbid the four of you from meeting or seeing Teddy!  
_

She then retrieved her wand and before leaving turned towards her father and said "I will ask that Kreacher modify the charms so that only you and George may enter, but make sure you knock first. That goes for Teddy's house as well.

she then hesitated for a moment and then looked at her mother with an odd look and said_ "Harry is at Teddy's house right now trying to calm him down, and I promised him he could find me at Luna's place doing my transfiguration homework and I don't want my family issues to make a liar of me."_

With that said she turned on her heel and apparated away from Shell Cottage, but not before giving her brothers a look that could have killed and said _"I do not make idle threats, cause Harry any more pain and I will personally ensure that you lose the ability to reproduce in this lifetime! consequences be damned! Lets see how proud you are of your manhood when you can't get it up!_

* * *

Hi guys, Sorry for the short Chapter last week. I am making it up with this Longer Chapter. hope you liked the chapter. Stay safe and you liked my story Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given. expect a new chapter this weekend. Also I have made some changes to my previous chapters, by adding a few Easter Eggs and Cleaning it up a bit more. I have made significant changes to the First Chapter Aegis Maxima! Check out the Changes and let me know what you think?

P.S. To the Guest Reviewer who asked permission to translate this into Chinese and post it in Chinese. While I appreciate the interest you have expressed I DO NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO SO FOR THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES POSTED ON THIS WEBSITE.


	11. Chapter 11: Pillars of a Family

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Pillars of a Family  
**

Her brothers were shocked into silence at her threat and almost without conscious thought, took a moment lowered their hands as if to protect their family jewels. They had seen Ginny's resolve. But never had they seen her anger directed at them.

The fact that she had no only bested them in a duel but had also threatened them with further harm would have been funny, if it wasn't for the fact that their aching bodies were proof of her Ruthlessness and anger. Arthur shared a silent conversation with Molly who quickly stood up and said "I will go ahead and check on Ginny, George you go check on Teddy and Harry." She then looked at her remaining sons and said n a very cross voice "as for the rest of you I think I will let your father deal with you all."

She saw with satisfaction the trickle of fear that passed on their faces. It was very rare that their father took an active role in discipline always leaving it to her, but whenever he interfered his punishments were always swift and painful, she remembered the twins once referring to it as the wrath of an Angry Pagan God, although knowing their tendency to exaggerate, she had taken it with a grain of Salt.

She then started to walk out the door when she was stopped by Fleur "Maman Weasley, may I come as well? It has been a long time since I saw Luna. She is a delight to be around, and she also has some interesting plants in her garden I would like her to show me."

Molly gave a tired smile and said "that would be lovely dear, I am sure Luna will be delighted to see you." once the two women had left George also stood up and with a cackle said "well this is a change, for once I'm not the one to blame and instead _of causing a mess_ I have to _clean up a mess_, isn't that ironic? Wait till Angie hears about this!" He then gave a small salute to his father and left the house.

Arthur pressed the bridge of his nose and removed his glasses; he then called for Binky to get him a glass of fire whisky with the bottle next to it. He took a long drink from his glass and emptied it in one go before putting it down before looking at Ron and his brothers. "Believe it or not I am not that angry with any of you. I had a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later. The only thing I am shocked at is the extent of Harry's depression.

It seems the war at Hogwarts only managed to compound the trauma he had already received at the hands of those relatives of his. However with that said I am afraid to say that more than Harry, Ginny is going to be harder to handle."

He then looked at Ron and Percy "I am aware that you two have been the pillars of this family ever since the war has ended, especially since we lost….." Arthur's voice faltered as he was unable to complete his statement and his face took on a pained expression.

He took a few minutes to compose himself and then looked at Percy and said "Percy you have tried your best to cast aside your pride and made up for your mistakes to this family and while you have succeeded to a certain extent, I think it's time you stop repenting for all the mistakes you made and start picking up the pieces of your life again.

"We will never fully recover from the loss we have suffered, but with that being said, in your continued efforts to help us through our grief you are barely functioning and are ignoring everything else, and to some that can seem like indifference, for e.g. the report you so desperately want to complete is simply an addendum to the report I have to submit at the end of next week.

I know you think you haven't done enough yet, but I believe you have Percy. I forgive you Percy, I forgave you the very second you joined us in the Room of Requirement on that fateful evening. Do you know why? The reason is simple: you sacrificed the very thing you valued most to help your family: your pride. Your mother and I are not unaware of the help you gave George during his time of Grief and the trials you faced to help your brother.

So go ahead Percy; you have helped us enough, now it's time to help yourself it's time to repair those bridges you burnt all those years ago. How you do so is up to you, but I think it will be best if you take the bull by the horns and start with Harry, and in so doing you will win over Ginny.

While she truly loves you, and appreciates the fact that you came back; your Order of Merlin Second Class not withstanding; it is obvious by her actions that she does not understand how crucial your actions were during the war."

Do not underestimate the power of love Percy; you saw with your own eyes what the power of love could accomplish during the Battle, first with Harry then with your mother. Do not forget Ginny takes after her mother in more ways than one."

He smiled despite himself and said "sometimes I think she is more Prewett than Weasley. Something tells me Percy that letter you sent Ron in his fifth year was more than it seemed. Don't forget I am your father and you my son. I know you better than you know yourself, at the end of the day you are a Weasley and beneath all that Pride and Buster is the overwhelming emotion to protect your family."

He then turned to Bill and Charlie and said "you two have had the least amount of time to get to know Harry and perhaps because of your distance from the family, you didn't see Ginny growing up or the challenges she faced. I think in your minds you thought the trials she faced were exaggerated at most and the fantasy adventures of a teenage girl at worst, thinking that nothing could harm her at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately the seven years not only she but even her friends and especially Harry, Ron and Hermione were vastly different from what you experienced. She had to come to terms with concepts like Politics, Dark Magic and Torture just to name a few at a very young age. Like it or not you two became the victims of your own Prejudice, kind of ironic isn't it. You fought in a war to remove prejudice, but fell victim to your own."

"After such trials is it a wonder that these things didn't bring them closer together. Remember boys, Gold only shows its true colors when purified by Fire. Ever since Harry saved her from the Chamber of Secrets those two have shared a bond and ever since Voldermort returned and Harry created Dumbledore's army those two have fought if not **with** each other then definitely **For** each other. Remember while Harry willingly walked into that forest to save his friends, the one person he wanted to save more than anyone else is Ginny.

Remember boys she is no longer that small little girl who hung on to your every word and actions. Whether you like it or not while you were out living your lives she has grown up into a beautiful and mature young woman and she knows her mind very well."

Harry is not your average young man, in some ways he is very mature in some ways, and in other ways he is very insecure and very immature, remember he has been alone most of his young life and unfortunately because of his experiences.

He takes something you might say to him in jest as your serious opinion on the matter and when it comes to his relationship with this family he is especially sensitive and walks on eggshells around us because he desperately wants our approval.

Remember he has been around us for more than seven years and he has seen how fiercely we fight for our own and that is something he craves more than anything else.

Ginny understands this fact very well. You know in many ways those two remind me of a wand; Harry is the wood that everyone sees, but Ginny is the core from which he draws his power. Both are intertwined with the other, neither can function without the other."

Charlie looked at Bill and then said "Yes, Dad I think we get it. I guess maybe we haven't paid much attention to Ginny and Harry and maybe even taking it for granted thinking it was some fling. I mean we all heard Ginny's stories of how would grow up to marry Harry Potter. Blimey who thought it might come true one day. I know Harry is not your average bloke, but to be honest I never gave much thought about who he was as a person. For the Longest while I saw just as Ron's best friend a bit moody and brooding at sometimes but I figured it came with the territory, being a teenager and all"

He then suddenly looked amazed and said "You know one time at the Dragon reserve one of my friends showed me a Muggle dueling trick I think it was called Jukitsu or Budo or something like that. Anyway he had me hold his wand and put him in a Headlock with him facing the ground, and then suddenly a few seconds later I was the one with my back on the ground and facing the sky.

That's what this situation feels like to me, until yesterday I was confident everything was going along smoothly and now this happens." He then looked at his older brother and said "come on Bill, it's time we find Harry and try to make some sense out of all this."

As the two brothers stood up Ron called out "No, this is not the way to handle it guys, confronting Harry right now will just re-enforce his misconceptions, because he will think you are just being nice to him because Ginny told us to. We have to do better, _I_ have to do better.

Because of my own mistakes I hurt my friend and my sister deeper than anyone else could, Harry was right I have to learn to let go. Harry is the best bloke I could ask for my sister, maybe Hermione was right if I can't accept their relationship for what it is, I'm destined to lose much more than my pride. I might lose Hermione in the bargain as well! I did not defeat Death Eaters! Snatchers! Tom Riddle! Not to mention Viktor Fucking Krum to get my chance with Hermione and I am not going to lose over my foolish pride. If Harry can deal with me and Hermione and our relationship, the least I can do is return the favor!"

Bill sniggered as he looked at his youngest brother in a new light "Well said Ron, way to get your priorities straight. Who knew you would grow up so fast? He looked towards his brother and said "Damn maybe Charlie and I have been away too long. Well you are his best friend after all and you know best how to handle this situation. Lead the way Ron." With that said the three brothers got up and retrieved their wands and were about to set off when they saw Percy still sitting there lost in thought.

Bill gestured to Percy to follow them as well but Percy was still hesitant "Are you sure Bill? I'm not exactly a shining light of righteousness." Ron sniggered and said "Neither are we Perce, but you know how to pontificate and who knows your pontification might just save us yet, and if nothing else we can always throw you in front of the Knight Bus and hope for the best."

Percy laughed despite himself as he retrieved his wand and followed his brothers as they left the house.

Arthur chuckled to himself as he poured himself another drink "well what do you know, I still have it. In fact that went better than I thought." His eyes twinkled merrily as he sipped his drink, just then Binky came out to the Hall and said "Dinner is ready Master, shall I have it served?"

Arthur looked at his house elf's innocent expression and couldn't help collapsing into laughter.

* * *

A/N: Well guys I hope you liked this chapter, it was very interesting to write and I Had a lot of fun trying to do justice to each of the characters. In case you didn't get it "Jukitsu and Budo are Judo and Jujitsu respectively. Stay safe and if you liked my story Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given.


	12. Chapter 12: Witches and Secrets

** I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dea Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

Molly and Fleur arrived at Luna's house to see Ginny's and Luna's books scattered around the kitchen table as Luna tried to explain to her best friend the fundamentals of their Transfiguration lesson.

Ginny looked up to see her sister in law and mother at the door and she scowled briefly before speaking "So I guess you figured out my message didn't you?" She looked up to see Fleur as well and said in a sheepish voice "Oh hey Fleur sorry for using your house as a bomb shelter, it's just my brothers are so ugh!" honestly if one didn't know any better, you would think I was about to fall apart any second now if they weren't there to protect me! She explained in a frustrated tone, she then looked at her sister in law and said "let me guess you're here to ask from clemency on their behalf right? Good old Phlegm, trying to make things right; well guess what? It's not right and it's not going to be right until my brothers stop their stupidity and grow up!"

Molly looked like she was about to interrupt but Fleur raised her hand to stop her; she waited for Ginny to stop shouting before she spoke "I am not here to defend your brothers Ginny, I am here to make sure you are alright. However please try not to shout, after all this is not your home." She then turned to Luna while giving Ginny time to calm down and said "Ah ma Cherie Luna, how are you? It has been ages since your last visit and your last letter was over two weeks ago."

Luna was quick to respond "I'm sorry for not visiting Fleur, but the last time I did attempt to visit on the evening I came back from Hogwarts, you were otherwise occupied with Bill. So I decided to visit Dobby's grave for a while and come back after some time. But when I came back you were still busy, so I decided to leave. Incidentally it was the full moon that evening and you seemed to have an infection of wrack spurts as you both seemed to be affected by wrack spurts as the sounds you two were making were quite, unintelligible. But then again wrack spurts are known to be especially active during the full Moon.

Molly who had not seen Luna in a long while, forgot how embarrassingly honest the young girl could be sometimes. However Fleur was unfazed by this comment and simply replied "Oh no, we were simply having sex, as I'm sure you remember those curse marks on his face affect Bill quite frequently during the full moon and so after much trial and error, we found out that having sex during the full moon dulls his pain, as most of his blood travels south."

Ginny looked absolutely gob smacked at Fleur's reply and even Luna seemed silenced by this comment but quickly recovered and said "hmm, not a bad idea; after all the Full moon is known to bring out some of our more animalistic urges which Bill is more prone to because of his scars, and I assume being Part Veela you must also feel the pull of the moon no?

Anyway why don't we go to the hall, I'm sure Ginny wants to speak to her mother about her brothers interfering in her sex life. Sometimes I feel jealous of Ginny; she has such a large family. And while I am quite happy to finally have friends, I believe Harry feels the same way. Anyway I am almost done with my Transfiguration homework, but maybe you could help me with my Charms homework instead. Bill told me Charms was one of your best subjects. Although I'm not sure whether he was referring to your beauty or the subject, what do you think?"

On a similar topic though I find the term Creature to be quite offensive, because to call something a creature indicates a superiority complex, indicating Humans are much more clever. Did you know that Rolf Scamander, grandson of Newt Scamander recently wrote an article recommending that all non human creatures simply be called entities instead? It's a fascinating article. It's a shame not very many people appreciated his article; it was a very well written and thought out article in my opinion."

She then turned towards Fleur and said "What are your thoughts on the matter Fleur? After all I'm sure you have been the subject of much discussion for your heritage and charms. Obviously your charms are extremely effective against men because of the pheromones that your Veela magic seems to amplify, however have you ever tested its effects against women?

Molly seemed to be contemplating using her wand to silence the young girl, but before she could Ginny suddenly came out of her trance and started chuckling softly at first but she soon started laughing a bit harder and in a few seconds she was laughing so hard she had tears running down her cheeks as she clutched her stomach as she continued laughing.

Luna looked concerned for a moment and said "oh are you having your menstrual cramps? I just had mine last week I'm sure I still have some cramps relieving potion left if it's hurting you too much."

If possible Ginny laughed even harder as she fell off the chair and rolled on the floor laughing, Fleur had a smile on her face, while Molly seemed scandalized and told Luna to mind her language, as she should behave like a young lady. While Luna looked a bit confused as she evenly replied that they had all passed through puberty and these things were normal, after all wasn't that one of the first things you had to learn as an adult; talking frankly about uncomfortable topics. Molly was effectively rendered speechless as Ginny continued rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

A few minutes later

Ginny finally got control over her laughing fits and got back on the chair, and said "actually Luna mum got an O in charms on her NEWTS; maybe she can help you better. She then turned to her mother and said "hey mum, do you mind helping Luna with her Charms homework while I talk to Fleur for a few minutes alone?"

Molly looked hurt for a moment but she saw in her daughter's eyes that what she needed right now was a friend or maybe a big sister but not her overbearing. She wasn't trying to hurt her it was just what she needed right now. She sighed sadly as she saw one more sign of her daughter growing up and moving on as she looked at Luna and said "Come along dear; let's see if I can't help you with your charms homework." Luna nodded as she followed Molly into the living room.

"You know I think, you're the first person to be able to answer Luna in such a direct and carefree manner, normally everyone else gets embarrassed and tries to be diplomatic or change the topic."

Fleur smiled and said "I won't deny that at first I was embarrassed as well, but then I started appreciating her Brutal honesty. You have no idea how great a gift her honesty is for me, especially as a part Veela, I am used to people saying platitudes and white lies all in order to perhaps earn favor with me for every reason under the Sun or moon for that matter; full or otherwise from sexual to business and to every other reason you can think of. "

"But with Luna I don't have to wonder what she thinks of me. So I decided the least I could do is be honest with her as well. Besides after marrying Mon Bill and interacting with his siblings, I learnt quickly that there are few if any secrets between you all, which made for a stronger family. Something you know very well, so with the threat of war hanging around us I decided it was best to stop being some sort of blushing bride from medieval times. Besides if I wanted to truly be a part of the family I had to adjust, so that is exactly what I did; nothing more nothing less. But something tells me you didn't ask Maman Weasley to let me talk to you instead of her just because of this did you?"

Ginny sighed and said "no, to be honest mum is great, but sometimes she still doesn't understand I'm a big girl and sometimes she has a tendency to overreact and suffocate me with love, instead of trying to address the issue. I figured you might do better, besides it was the least I could do after what happened at Shell Cottage just now."

Fleur nodded and said "I know Harry is very dear to you Ginny, I see the same thing in your eyes for Harry that I see in Bill's. But try to understand that your brothers love you very much. Not to mention you are the youngest out of all of them."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Fleur held up her hand and said "Non, Ginny you spoke and we were silent. Now please allow me the same courtesy." When Ginny nodded she continued "I do not blame you for shouting at them, they have long treated you as a child and it is high time they understood that you are a grown woman who is entitled to her own privacy and life.

**But** this is not the only factor; we have all gone through a war and after our loss some of us turned to each other. But others such as Ron and Percy turned to their family and became Pillars of support for us all and whether we noticed it or not, we all leaned on them for support.

You are quick to blame Ron for leaving Harry, but you sometimes forget that he left them because he was worried about **you**!" Same for Bill He was part of the Order of the Phoenix, so he knew very well what was happening at Hogwarts and when Luna turned up with Dean on that fateful night it confirmed all of his fears." Charlie had been away from the family for the majority of the war. As for Percy: out of all of us he suffered the most; he left the house confident in his pride and anger that he was correct and his parents were foolish to trust a teenage boy, only to have his pride shattered by that very same teenage boy, as if that wasn't enough when he finally returned to his family's side, he was unable to even protect his brother from dying. Not to mention the actions he took during the war.

The culmination of all these things turned your brothers into hyper protective mode of their family. As a way of coping with their own loss and the decisions they made they made you the object of their protection because they forgot that like Harry and Hermione and Ron you had also fought and suffered from the scars of war. Or maybe they thought that Harry had Ron and Hermione and figured that would be enough, I do not know."

Ginny huffed in frustration "That makes no sense, Fleur. Fine I get that my brothers care for me and as the youngest of the family I'm used to being babied but that does not give them the excuse to cause Harry any harm. Besides what did Percy do during the war except to sit on the sidelines while he cowered and clung to his ministry post? The only reason he got an Order of Merlin was for coming to Hogwarts.

Whereas Harry literally sacrificed everything he had for our family, including his life. And all he asked in return was some consideration from my family and spend some time with me without being ridiculed or threatened or judged for that fact.

You barely had any opposition when Bill got engaged to you; Mum and I were the only ones against it. Everyone else either slobbered and panted like dogs over you or just accepted it for what it was! But when Harry and I want to get together everyone suddenly has an objection thinking I don't know my own mind and making Harry the villain.

It's the typical male chauvinistic attitude I have come to expect from my brothers!" Well no more! They think their strong men who have bested Death Eaters; well I wonder what it must feel like to have their arses handed to them by their baby sister! I was serious if it comes down to Harry or my family. I will not hesitate to choose Harry over them. Harry has enough money to do anything, and settle down wherever he wants. I was not over exaggerating what Harry's emotional state was when I told my brothers what he thought, if anything else I was understating it."

Fleur laughed and said "Yes, I do believe you have greatly wounded your brothers' pride today, however remember Ginny grief is not logical, it is emotional, and while it is good to be independent and have a good bank balance, don't be complacent, lest you become like Malfoy. Remember that there is a very fine line between Confidence and Pride. Remember the money you speak of is not yours. It belongs to Harry; do not forget that not too long ago, you had to buy second hand books and wear hand me down robes, not to mention that at this moment you are still in school and are not yet earning anything."

Her voice grew stern and said "I understand you are angry Ginny, but do not be so selfish in your anger that you would insult your family members. Do not think that you are the only person who suffered in this war! There are many unsung heroes in this war and Percy is one of them. Do you have any idea what he went through during the war? Are you aware the scars that were etched on his heart? No, you do not. Remember the scars that hurt the most are those we cannot see. Do not make presumptions without understanding all the facts!"

Ginny heard the anger and hurt in Fleur's voice and suddenly became wary "What do you mean Fleur? I agree he came back to us, but it wasn't until the very last minute. What was he doing in between those two years he was away from us? You know something Fleur don't you? Tell me what you know!

Fleur shook her head and said "No, ma soeur. This is not the time for that conversation, you are angry right now and not in a state of mind to understand what I want to say. But I promise you this much, when you do find out about it your view of Percy will change.

Ginny was silent as she tried to understand the hidden meaning in Fleur's words. Fleur then continued and changing the subject said "as for my own wedding while it is true you and Maman Weasley were the only ones to object to me, I am well aware what others thought. Did you know that Mon Bill got into a fight with the twins one time, when they thought to congratulate him on winning such a girl as me, I believe the exact words they said was Damn Bill what a bird, she must be handful in bed, best be careful lest she drain your energy on the wedding night or have you already sampled her wares? Bill did not wish to tell me at first but I made him tell me anyway."

Ginny successfully distracted snorted "that sounds like the twins, although I can't blame them from what I hear Bill was known as a rake in his years at Hogwarts; so what happened next?" her own troubles forgotten as her interest grew in the story.

Fleur frowned momentarily on hearing Bill had many sexual adventures at school but continued and said "While I am not sure of the exact outcome, the twins were absent for a few days after which their attitude towards me changed dramatically.

But what I am trying to say is that while neither Bill nor I were virgins by any means and we had both had multiple relationships in the past, the fact is that whenever I enter a room with Bill. The first thing that enters the mind of most men is how to get into bed with me, and the first thing in most women's mind is jealousy when they see the reactions their partners have towards me. Not to mention that most men simply look at me like a walking and talking Vagina and nothing more. I do not like it obviously, but I have grown used to it and am even able to ignore it most of the times."

Ginny looked at her sister in law suspiciously and said "I will admit, I didn't like you and yes, in part I was Jealous because of the effect you had on Harry and Ron. But when you stood up to mum at the end of fifth year, and what you did during the war For Luna and the others changed my opinion. But what does all that have to do with me and Harry?"

Fleur smiled and said "my point is ma Soeur that a change of perception takes time and when you throw grief and family into the mix, it becomes even more complex. But I think what you did today was the correct thing to do, sometimes you need a jolt of reality and the Weasley men are stubborn mules who do not like to change their views very easily."

Fleur then got an evil grin and said "in fact I will help you in your task Ginny, because Harry saved my sister's life and I will never forget that, consider this as my way of trying to repay his debt. So until such time that you believe Bill's attitude has changed towards Harry, my legs will be closed and I will cease any and all affection towards him."

Ginny looked worried for a minute and said "But what about the Full Moon and what you told Luna? If what you told Luna is true then…" Fleur again interrupted her sister in law and said "It is true that sex helps him, but wolf's bane potion is equally effective. Sex is simply more fun." Even as she said that a small blush appeared across her pale cheeks.

Ginny looked at Fleur in a new light and said "Why Fleur are you suggesting on using blackmail against my older brother to bring about actions you desire? That is downright Unethical and devious, I love it! I never thought I would say these words, but Fleur you really are a Weasley and I'm proud of you!"

Fleur laughed alongside her sister in law, happy to finally be counted as one of the family. After all that is all she ever wanted.

* * *

A/N: So guys hope you had fun with this chapter, a bit longer than usual but hey I really liked this chapter. I know that some of you might be wondering why Fleur isn't talking in a French accent. Well the way I figure it, she has been in the UK for almost three if not four years now and interacted with many people over that time. Especially since she works in a Bank, so I figured she would have lost the majority of her accent by now. But she still uses French occasionally. The last few chapters have been a bit heavy so decided to inject some humor into it. I hope it was successful and I hope you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13: As Grief Gives Way To Rage

** I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Grief Gives Way To Rage.**

* * *

At Andromeda's House

Harry had just managed to put Teddy to sleep after cajoling and playing with him for almost an hour. He was now sitting in Andromeda's kitchen while having some cold pumpkin juice and discussing Teddy's needs. "Are you sure you have enough for Teddy's care Andi, I can only imagine raising a child must be difficult?"

Andromeda smiled and said "I appreciate your help Harry, I have sufficient funds of my own, Ted and I Might have lived frugally but that was by choice not circumstances. I have more than enough funds to support my grandson and myself. There was no need for you to assign additional funds to us; neither was there any need to assign my cousin's vault to me. I know how to take care of my own." She had a Haughty look on her face as she admonished Harry in a disapproving voice.

Harry sighed equally adamant "We have already had this discussion before, I am well aware of that Andromeda, however as Teddy's Godfather it is my responsibility to see that Teddy is taken care of. You are his legal Guardian Andromeda and I respect that, but I have responsibilities of my own to uphold and I refuse to let anyone come in between me and those responsibilities!"

Her demeanor softened "The world has taught you a lot of hard lessons at a very young age Harry. But you have yet to learn that you will never be able to fulfill all of your responsibilities. Believe it or not some responsibilities will be sacrificed in order to uphold others. For example when Winky told you that Teddy was crying you came running to him. Today that was possible because you were nearby, but tomorrow it will not be possible because you might be away on a mission. Even as an Auror you will face many challenges. T

here will be times when you will have to let a smaller injustice go unpunished in order to serve the Greater Good. While I appreciate your attention and affection for Teddy, you are still a young man with a promising career and in love with a wonderful girl like Ginny who as you know I have recently made her Godmother to Teddy. Thanks to the help of Winky I am more than able to take care of my grandson and any challenges thereof.

Harry flinched at hearing that phrase again, that phrase brought back bitter memories. His host noticed his discomfort and said "As a Pureblood I saw many times how ideals and goals were twisted by few to give credence to their views. Even the Muggle world is wrought with similar examples. The Swastika is known as a symbol of prosperity and new beginnings in Eastern Culture especially Hindu Culture. However Hitler literally twisted the symbol upside down and now the Western Muggle world associates it with Nazi Germany. Similarly Grindelwald's symbol of the deathly Hallows was taken from a Children's fable and twisted to something else. Haven't you ever wondered why Voldermort and Grindelwald and others like them were able to find a foothold and wreak such havoc here? Because the UK and Europe, especially the UK has a long history of finding excuses to find ways to expand their borders and increase their power across the whole world. I am by no means an expert on Muggle History or even Wizarding history.

However being from the Noble and ancient house of Black, I was always expected to know the valiant and noble deeds my ancestors performed which lead to us being such an Ancient and Noble House of Black. Similarly Ted was always a fan of world history, Muggle and Wizarding alike. It was one of the main reasons we became friends, he was one of the few students who bucked the system and never put much stock house rivalries and he would constantly badger me in the library, knowing full well I could not say much to him there with Madame Pince hovering around all of us."

Harry looked thoughtful and said "Hermione said something familiar, she said we should The UK has always been a Prideful country and has always been reluctant to change its views. She is determined to drag the Wizarding world kicking and screaming out of the medieval times and into the 20th Century. She has even formed a club composed purely of Muggle Borns to help introduce new ideas at Hogwarts and help new Muggle born students acclimate better to their new surroundings."

Andromeda laughed and said "That will not be an easy Task Harry, despite Voldermort's death and defeat there are still many more that think like him, don't forget this war has happened before as well and during the interim years there was little that changed, so unless we are willing to make the sacrifices and compromises required, nothing will change. You know a Muggle Spanish American Philosopher once said that those who don't learn from History are bound to repeat it."

Harry smiled at Andromeda's passion and enthusiasm for History; it was a tribute to her that she could make even such a dry subject like History sound much more interesting and interactive. No matter she and Hermione got along so well, they were like two peas in a pod.

Andromeda seeing her guest's thoughts wander smiled and said "I apologize for going off on a tangent, I so rarely get guests that I sometimes just ramble on, anyway there is one more topic that I wished to discuss with you; as you know Teddy's Birthday is coming up in the next two weeks, however at his recent Healer checkup, the doctor told me that while he is healthy and happy, his ears are particularly sensitive right now and as much as possible he should be kept away from loud noises, lest it damages his ears."

Harry came to attention immediately concerned and said "Why, what happened, what can I do to help? Do we need to consult a second doctor?"

Andromeda soothed his worries and said "no need to worry Harry, this is a common thing amongst Metamorphmagus babies. During their first three years of development one of their five senses becomes very sensitive for a few weeks to a month. Dora had a similar problem when she was two and had problems seeing things properly.

From what I understand it's the body's way of balancing the magic in the young Child's body. Because at that young an age their magic is instinctual and not controlled, they tend to use more of it than other babies for obvious reasons. That is why I don't want to hold a birthday party for Teddy this year. As I'm sure you can understand a party is not an ideal place for him right now."

Harry became thoughtful and downcast as he realized that he would not be able to throw his godson a party and show him what he had never had.

Andromeda continued and her eyes twinkling merrily said "However just because he isn't celebrating his birthday, doesn't mean he can't get presents. But just make sure that their not big loud toys, maybe some nice soft toys like teddy bears and the like, and please tell the Weasley's the same as well. Remember what I said about responsibilities and sacrifice? Well here is one sitting in front of you right now Harry.

Harry instantly cheered up and said softly for fear of hurting Teddy's ears "that's a great Idea, I understand that completely. To ensure he is not overexerted Ginny and I will deliver our presents personally, and I will ask Molly and Arthur to deliver presents on behalf of everyone else and we will only stay for a half hour at most. That way there will be as little noise and disturbance as possible."

Andromeda nodded her head and was about to reply when suddenly they were interrupted by Winky who was showing in George.

After a few greetings were exchange George threw his hand over Harry's shoulder and said "Hey Andi, sorry to leave so quickly but I need Harry's help with something." He then turned to Harry with a lopsided smirk and said "come on Harry your fan club is waiting for your autograph." Harry rolled his eyes at George's antics and said "Oh did you hear? Teddy is supposed to…" George interrupted his friend and said "Yeah I heard the memo, no bells and whistles for the kid's birthday and not too many people coming around the house to protect the little kid's sensitive ears."

He then turned to Andromeda and said "Oh, by the way expect Ginny to stop by later Andi, and might I suggest soundproofing Teddy's room. Something tells me she might not be in the best of moods. As for my brothers; well let's just say you won't be seeing them around for a while."

Andromeda just smiled and nodded her head as George led Harry out of her house she then looked at Winky and said "Winky be a dear will you and increase the Silencing charms around Teddy's room. Once you're done. Why don't you set up a Pitcher of Pumpkin juice in the garden with some snacks, I believe Ginny will be arriving shortly."

A few minutes later at a rocky outpost

"Where are we Harry asked after George had side along apparated him to what appeared to be an abandoned village. George sat on an upturned rock, and looked him in the eye and said "This Harry is where I come when it becomes too much to handle for me."

"I'm not sure what you mean George?" what is this place and what does it have to do with me?"

George sighed and said "Ginny came over to Shell Cottage and basically tore everyone a new arse hole for interfering in your relationship. After she finished hexing my brothers she then threatened to hex their bits off and even banned them from seeing Teddy until they corrected their actions."

Harry's expression darkened as he understood what George was finally saying his shoulders slumped as he looked at the ground "I'm sorry for what I said to Ron and I shouldn't have said what I did to him I was out of line."

'George laughed at Harry and said "You don't get it do you Harry? You were right to put Ron in his place and you were right to explode but he only problem is that you didn't explode enough!"

"I don't get it George, what do you mean, stop talking in riddles and say what you have to say. If an apology isn't what you want then what is it you want from me? What more do you all want from me? Haven't I paid my pound of flesh yet?"

George could see he was succeeding and when his friend was finally about to burst. George answered his question "that's exactly what I want Harry, I want you release that anger and that pain your feeling inside! It's time to give it a release before it consumes you from the inside! Over the years you have been building a lot of anger and it has reached its peak. If you don't release it in a controlled environment it will kill you. You asked what this place was right.

This is my safe haven Harry this is where I go when the grief becomes too much to handle." He then spread his hands and said "go ahead Harry; there isn't another human being or animal for a dozen miles. I even put some strong Muggle repellent and other charms around this place to prevent animals from coming here."

Unfortunately when Harry still looked unsure of himself, George saw he had to push Harry further and did the one thing that was bound to push him over the edge: he leaned over at Harry "Remember those pictures I took of you sleeping with Teddy last week? If you don't do as I tell you to, then those pictures will suddenly appear in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.

That did the trick as Harry suddenly saw red and with the speed of a cobra strike whipped out his wand and hurled a hex at George just narrowly missing the one eared man. Fortunately George had been ready and quickly disillusioned himself "God damnit George you leave my Godson out of this you hear me or with God as my witness I might end up doing something I regret!

George finally finding the Trigger for Harry's powder Keg of anger kept taunting Harry in order to stoke his anger even further. It was reckless. It was dangerous. It was foolish. But it was exactly what Harry needed and George was intent on helping his brother in all but blood find a conduit for his anger,and if he was to be the medium the spark to light that Keg of Gunpowder then that was fine with him.

It was the least he could do, after all hadn't Harry helped him through his own grief not too long ago. Maybe mum was right he thought to himself. She might have lost one son, but in doing so she gained another. So what if he didn't have Red hair or any freckles? Harry was a Weasley that was all there was to it. Besides it was obvious by what Ginny had said earlier that both of them had been thinking albeit individually of a future where they would be together in a more permanent way.

Although at first Harry had to be provoked by George's taunts, he soon no longer needed it as his anger finally overflowing had found an outlet. George recognizing this fact quickly got out the way and mounted his broom as he took to the air so as to avoid the flying rubble. Harry's heart raged as he used every hex and Curse he knew at the fallen rocks and buildings. In his inner mind he pictured the rocks to be his Childhood Bullies, his aunt and Uncle, Severus Snape, amongst others.

Even Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore made a few guest appearances. With every rock that exploded under his spells the better he started to feel. That is until he decided to target a large boulder that sat at the corner of the clearing, but when he directed his spells at the boulder, they had no effect on it.

This caused him to get even angrier as he channeled years of Regret, Guilt, rage and injustice done to him over the years into his wand and spells. His wand as if recognizing the will of its master channeled even more magic and force into his spells. This lasted for almost two hours before the large stone finally crumbled under the onslaught of his spells.

But with the end of the boulder it seemed that Harry's rage had also ended at least for now, suddenly he felt weak. It seemed in his anger he had not realized the amount of energy and magical power he had exhausted and he was about to fall to his knees when George caught him "He he, maybe this was a good idea after all George; thanks I guess I really needed that."

George looked around him and saw the destruction Harry had wrought, the few buildings that had stood at the beginning were reduced to firewood and rubble and the Boulder he had charmed to reflect and resist magic had exploded into small pebbles and dust.

"Damn Potter way to overdo it, there is literally nothing left. I guess I will have to find a new place to play when I have my next mood swings. You're going to have to find a new place to play as well because next time I'm not sharing with you."

Harry smiled before collapsing totally in George's arms. He then took out an old bottle from his robes and turned it into a Port key which would take them to Andromeda's place where he could rest and recover his lost energy. Then he would send a Patronus to Ginny telling her where he was lest she come for his bits. Damn his baby sister was scary and the fact that Harry could bring these emotions out of her told him exactly how deep their relationship was.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, Hope you liked this chapter. I know the set up with Harry and George seems a bit odd. What with Harry swinging between guilt, grief and anger, but I did it deliberately and tried to incorporate the five stages of Grief into this little mini arc. From what little I understand Grief is a 5 stage process. But not everyone goes through it the same way or even goes through all the stages. So I tried to incorporate a few of the stages like Guilt, Anger, Depression and Bargaining into this little mini arc. I didn't really know to portray that particular trait so I skipped it. Anyway if you liked my story, please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given. Due to real life issues I will only be posting monthly, because I have gotten called back to work.


	14. Chapter 14: Pride and Prejudice

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Pride and Prejudice.**

* * *

Meanwhile at a Muggle Bar in Devon:

The brothers had long ago learnt after the war that their presence in any Wizarding establishment, especially a bar would soon cause all kinds of ruckus and mayhem: Including fawning women. Adoring fans and idiotic journalists, although it was fun at first the novelty quickly wore off when even their most innocuous statements were twisted into fantastic tales that spawned even more stupid people harassing them. While the brothers did visit Wizarding drinking establishments on occasion they were closely guarded secrets, the barkeepers or owners were usually close friends or former comrades in arms. Besides the Muggle beer was easily the equal of any Wizarding whisky in terms of alcohol content.

Bill and Charlie had just left the bar to get home and Percy was about to leave when Ron stopped him and said "hey Perce wait up, I wanna ask you something!"

Percy obediently sat back down in his chair and waited for Ron to continue; unfortunately except for a pained expression on his brother's face. There was nothing else forthcoming from his younger brother, unfortunately there was nothing else coming forth.

"Well Ron, What is that you wanted to ask me?" Percy asked his younger brother.

Ron took a deep breath and said "Why…" he again stopped himself then continued and said " What I mean to say is how did you…" again he stopped himself, unable to complete his sentence.

Percy sighed and said "As you know I never took Divination as a subject at school, and unlike you I am unable to use Occlumency; so I did not learn to predict the future or read minds. However something tells me you want to know why did I send that letter in fifth year, and how did I survive on my own as an outcast and away from the family correct?"

Ron looked hesitant at first but he just sighed and said "yeah Perce, to be honest I wanted to ask you this question a while back, but…" he shrugged his shoulders "who knows, maybe I was scared of rocking the boat or maybe I had just convinced myself that I was better, I came back and Harry took me back without any questions. But now after the fiasco I just caused? Who knows what's going to happen? At least one thing is clear: I'm going to have to find a new place to live, who knows maybe I can move in with George."

Percy stopped his brother from rambling and said "I will answer your second question first; Fred said it right I was a Ministry loving and Power hungry, ambitious prat But believe it or not I learnt a lot from it. I had to step away from my family in order to find myself. So I will say the same thing to you Ron, take this as an opportunity to find yourself. You're already on your way to being a successful Auror, why not find a goal you can strive towards, and in the meanwhile you can try to find a way to repair your relations with Harry, in the meanwhile if you need any help from me If it is within my power to do so then I will help you." He sipped the beer the waitress had brought for him before speaking

"As for your first question; I was prideful yes, but I was still a Weasley and as such the subject of much scrutiny amongst the higher ups. I was prideful but I wasn't blind; I saw the changes the ministry was trying to make at Hogwarts.

They were making incremental changes at first but their goal was to create make radical changes to the magical education system, that would have far reaching effects in the long run and despite my disagreements with my family and whatever my faults I could not stand by and do nothing while the Ministry destroyed Hogwarts. You see unlike my siblings, most of my friends were Ravenclaw students, not Gryffindor. So instead of foolishly trying to oppose the regime openly, I did the exact Opposite and publicly sided with the ministry and condemned my family while I tried to find a way to cause as much mayhem for the ministry as possible thus the letter to you."

Ron's mouth fell open and said "so wail, you purposely wrote that letter that way to make me angry? But why, it wasn't like I could do anything about it?"

Percy smiled and said "that is where you are wrong; I sent a similar letter to Ginny explicitly telling her not to oppose the new regime and to help the Ministry in their endeavors, knowing full well she would contact the twins and inspire them to even greater heights of mischief and mayhem.

However my letter to you was the most important. I had hoped that your hatred and disgust for me would inspire you to greater heights, because you see I knew before I sent the letter that Umbridge was going to disband any and all groups, because I had made the suggestion myself to the minister."

Ron was gob smacked and said "you mean to tell me, you **wanted **us to go AWOL and form an Underground defense group? I highly doubt even you are that smart Percy, hell not even Hermione's that smart." Ron said with a snort.

Percy laughed and said "Yes, I agree I did not anticipate that my plan would go so well, in fact you all did even better than expected. I never expected my youngest brother to be a founding member and my sister to be a ring leader of an underground who had made it their goal to not only learn but also utilize the very spells against them, even in my wildest imaginations I never thought this would happen."

Ron regained his composure as he had as he continued to question his brother "Ok, so I get that, but if you knew all of that, then why you didn't come back to the family. You knew what the ministry was doing was wrong right?"

Percy shook his head and said "I disagreed with the Ministry's views on education, but I agreed with them that it was foolish to take the word of a fifteen year old boy that the Dark Lord had returned. However that opinion changed when I accidently stumbled across an interoffice memo that showed that Umbridge had suborned a high ranking official of the DMLE to send a pair of Dementors to investigate a and attack Harry." Percy voice became very soft and said "I may have many faults and regardless my opinions of Harry at that point, I was horrified to think that the ministry would go to such high lengths to silence opposition. I saw Harry as a moody teenager trying to get attention, misguided sure. But that was no reason to send Dementors after him and then participate in his attempted hanging party. I was about to take the matter to the minister himself, but then the battle at the Ministry happened and well you know the rest…" Percy finished.

Ron nodded and after finishing the beer he had received and said "Ok, so I understand sixth year, the Ministry got with the program and everything but what about seventh year? When we were on the run and the Death Eaters took control of everything?"

Percy shook his head and said "that is a story for another time Ron; right now I'm so drunk I don't know if I can get home safely, I might have to get home the Muggle way."

Ron looked at his watch and exclaimed "Blimey, Is that the time? Your right, I have a shift tomorrow at eleven. Hey mind if I crash with you tonight Perce? It's too late to go anywhere right now" Ron asked paying the bill for their drinks.

Percy nodded and said "Sure, in the past few years I have mastered Muggle travelling, so why don't I call us a cab?"

Ron nodded and then looked thoughtful and said "hey Perce were you serious when you said you would help me if you could?"

"You can stay over tonight, but you can't move in with me Ron, my house is too small and you snore too loud."

Ron looked hurt and said "No, it's not that although I take offense at that comment. I need your help with something else, and it is very much within your power to help me."

"What do you want my help with Ron? Because if you're looking for relationship advice I'm not the brother to talk to, Bill would be a better candidate for that."

"Look just shut up and listen to me ok? I don't need help with Hermione or Harry; it's my mess and ill sort it out. It's time to put my big boy robes on anyway."

Percy looked confused and said "I'm confused so then what do you want my help with?"

Ron replied in one word: "Fleur."

* * *

A/N: Duhn Dun Duhn! A cliffhanger oh my! Not really though am I right?" Well there you go another chapter done and dusted, to be honest this was supposed to be a small addendum to the last chapter but then it got so big I made it its own chapter. If you liked my story: Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given. Anyways See you next month Guys.


	15. Chapter 15: Molly and Arthur

** I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Molly and Arthur**

* * *

**June 1999**

For once it was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Burrow as Arthur sat at his kitchen table reading a book on early Airplanes that Hermione had thoughtfully gifted him on his birthday a few months ago, while Molly sat across him doing her knitting. "You know Arthur dear ever since the kids have grown up and moved on, it seems the house has gotten so much quieter. I miss the loud bangs and frequent bickering that used to fill this house all hours of the day."

"Hmm, what was that dear? Oh yes, well I suppose so dear it was bound to happen sometime or another. Nowadays most of the boys are spending time with Harry trying to help him and make him feel like part of the family. Even Percy is coming by less and less, Ever since he started seeing that lovely Audrey girl. They seem to be going strong and I have even shared lunch with them a few times. Oh that girl has a sharp tongue and a quick wit to boot, did you know they were friends for a long while before then?"

Molly pursed her lips in distaste and said "I think he is making a mistake, the influence of his brothers no doubt. What will people say about him dating his own secretary! Why in our day..."

Arthur chuckled "ah the fearsome Lioness rears her head again, I have told you before Molly. Percy knows very well what he is doing and besides she hasn't been his secretary more than a year now.

She applied for a promotion in the **improper use of Magic** office, and from what I hear she is doing a very good job and there is talk on the grapevine that she will soon be heading the new subdivision within that department. Remember while her job consisted mostly of being a secretary, in terms of Pay scale and Rank within the ministry she was on equal footing and rank with Percy. So it isn't that scandalous.

With Percy being** Deputy Head of the Wizengamot Administrative Services**; an office that has made not only a lot of headway in removing much of the rules the Death Eaters had put into place but also coming up with new innovations. Percy has grown that small inter department office into its own subdivision of the **DMLE**. With that being said it is considered normal for Audrey who is a key official in **the Improper Use of Magic Office**, and it has been known to happen in the past. So no one will find it odd in the slightest."

Molly was still not convinced and said "But Arthur didn't you yourself say that Percy helped her get into the department?"

Arthur frowned at his wife's concern "So what Molly? That's normal, he didn't do anything unethical. She did a good job as his secretary, so when a position opened up in a department she was interested in; he put in a good word for her, nothing more nothing less. Besides this is normal behavior in the Ministry. I have done it multiple times myself, or have you forgotten the strings I used to pull occasionally over the years when the kids were in school?"'

Molly sighed and said "I guess you're right dear; maybe I'm just being a silly Pixie goose. She then brightened and said "I know I will speak to him this weekend and ask him to have her come over for dinner some time."

Arthur chuckled and said "oh come now Molly he is a good boy he knows what is best, I mean they are already engaged and the only reason they haven't set a date yet is because they are both career minded individuals. Not to mention its been a difficult road this aost year for us all. While I agree it would be nice to have her around more often, they have other commitments as well and with Percy trying salvage his relationship with Harry and Ginny and preparing for that Conference that their supervisors want them to attend in the United States. they both have their hands full, especially since this conference can literally make or break their careers. I know it's hard to let go dear, especially after everything that has happened. But we cant afford to be selfish right now, not when they need our support the most and you have to admit, that if Percy being the reserved young man that he is chose a place like the Order of Merlin Awards ceremony to pop the question to her, she has to mean the world to him."

Besides from what I understand she is a good friend of Fleur's. It seems she was in **Ravenclaw** and forged a f"riendship with our daughter in law when she visited Hogwarts as a student of **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic** during the Triwizard tournament. Not to mention she is not just some girl trying to get her 5 minutes of fame with Percy, she played her own role in the war along with Percy and Fleur. Not to mention she was also a recipient of the **Order of Merlin Second Class** for her efforts."

Molly sighed hevailly before replying " I know Arthur, its just that I font know what to do with myself anymore. I have dedicated my whole life to rasing my children and for all the pain this war brought upon us. it brought us closer together as a family, and now that the dust has settled. im losing my kids again, but thsi time im not losing them to new jobs or new adventures. Im losing them to other women."

"I know its hard Molly, but we already went through this with Fleur, so if anything it should be easier. besides now that you actually have the time. why not invite Fleur over and teach her some fo your recipes. I know she has been badgering you for a while now on learning your famous Treacle Tart."

Molly busied herself making a pot of tea and didn't answer the statement except to nod her head. Arthur sighed and looked at his wife "what's the matter now Molly, I thought we went over this already?"

Molly sighed and said "I know Arthur and I'm sorry, I know Fleur is a lovely girl and she and Bill make a great couple and its obvious they are in love with each other it's just…" She stopped and looked at her husband desperately as she moved to the sofa.

Arthur joined his wife and said "I understand Molly, Bill is our first born and it's hard for a mother to hand over her son to another woman. But she has proven herself a worthy daughter in law hasn't she? She takes care of Bill, the whole family likes her, even Ginny and you know that is a difficult approval to achieve seeing as Ginny admired Bill so, she believed nobody could live up to her expectations. Merlin she was even willing to fight you for the right to care for Bill after the Grey back attack! If that doesn't show true devotion then Merlin knows what does? What is stopping you from fully accepting her, is it the fact that she is Part Veela?"

Molly looked shocked and said "of course not Arthur, how dare you say that? I fought in a damn war to fight against blood prejudice and I sacrificed not only my Brothers but eventually even my son in the fires of war!"

"Then what is it Molly that is holding you back? Because for the life of me I can't figure it out, the only other thing I can think of is that ever since Easter when you visited Luna's place you have been distant with her did something happen there, did she say something to you?"

Molly finally cried out and said "That's just it Arthur she didn't say anything. In fact she is perfect in every way, shape or form in mind and body both and I couldn't ask for a better partner for my son! It's just that it finally hit me at that time. I went there to try and comfort Ginny and maybe give her some advice on her relationship with Harry.

But instead of asking me to help her, she asked Fleur! That was supposed to be my job Arthur! Not hers! It was the final nail in the coffin I needed to realize I have become truly irrelevant in my own children's lives!" it was at that moment that Molly started crying loudly as she finally unburdened herself with the truth.

Arthur knew his wife better than anyone and knew she was just reacting to her empty nest; Molly was a woman who loved with every fiber of her being. But because of that she could also hate with every fiber of her being. But having spent most of her adult life looking after her children; now that her children didn't need her help all the time she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. Arthur knew the feeling, but it was a part of life and so he just smiled and held his wife lovingly.

A few minute later

Molly finally stopped crying and after composing herself she looked at Arthur and said "I'm just being a silly Pixie goose aren't I Arthur? I'm blaming poor Fleur for something that isn't her fault, she has been a part of the family for a long while now and its high time I accepted that fact."

She then looked at her husband of many years and said "You know dear, maybe there is a way to let her know I really do appreciate her and officially welcome her as part of the family." She then seemed lost in thought for a few minutes then suddenly brightened up and said "Oh I know what to do! Arthur get up and help me, you old lazy bones. I know exactly what to do." She then summoned a parchment and quill and started making a list of the things she would need. Arthur just stared at her in amazement before laughing "it's never a dull moment when your around Mollywobbles." He then got up to get the things Molly would need for her spell.

A few days later

Fleur and Bill had been invited to have Dinner with Molly and Arthur at the Burrow and they had just finished Dessert when Molly looked at Fleur and said "Fleur sweetheart, do you remember when I asked you for a lock of your hair last week?"

Fleur looked a bit confused for a moment and said "Yes, Maman Weasley you said you needed it for a spell you were casting. Do you need more of my hair?"

Molly smiled and said "No dear, I don't. In fact I am very proud of the fact that you gave me a lock of your hair without even asking me why I needed it. I know your birthday isn't for a while but I think it's time I finally welcomed you fully as a part of our family."

Fleur seemed confused "But I am already a part of this family, am I not? You have included me in every part of this family."

Bill's eyebrows widened momentarily as he realized what was happening and all he needed for confirmation was to look at his father, who catching his eye nodded his head smiling.

Molly smiled and said "Not quite dear, that's why I needed your hair. There is still one more place we haven't included you in. The spell I needed it for was one of my own making; I'm sure you have noticed my wonderful clock haven't you? Well it has a hand on it for every in this family; however there is still one hand missing, can you guess who it belongs to?"

Fleur had tears in her eyes as she realized what Molly was doing "Moi?" Molly nodded her head and handed her daughter in law a long narrow box and said "yes, you have been a part of this family for three years now and it's high time I acknowledged that fact and gave you your rightful place amongst this family. This was supposed to be done when you were engaged to Bill but, well I have been slow to acknowledge the fact and for that I'm sorry. "

Fleur nodded her head as she opened the slender box and found within it a slender but ornate clock hand that was silver in color with a hint of red and had her name written in elegant and flowing letters.

Molly showed Fleur the incantation and wand movement to add her hand to the clock and then stepped aside as Fleur attached her name to the Weasley clock.

As she attached it she felt a slight pull on her magic as the clock connected with her wand before the Clock glowed for a moment before her clock hand came to life and moved to Home. Fleur smiled through her tears; she was finally Home.

* * *

A.N. Hope you liked it, I wanted to show a Molly and Fleur moment. Remember guys its just 1999 and the war ended barely a year ago. And Molly was initially against Bill getting married so young and even seemed to disapprove of Fleur. I might have exaggerated her feelings but I wanted to show Molly come to terms with her Empty nest. Also I wanted to show a Molly and Fleur moment while keeping Arthur I the mix. So I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked my story: Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given.


	16. Chapter 16:Quidditch On The Brain

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental**.

* * *

**Missing Moments** **and Growing Up:**

* * *

**Quidditch On The Brain.  
**

* * *

August 1999

Ginny was sitting in a Muggle restaurant waiting for her date to show up. As she waited she thought back to how crazy her year had been so far. It was crazy to think about sometimes: at first it seemed like the war would never end and they would keep on living under Voldermort's iron thumb, however that all changed on one fateful night in may. The Magical community had managed to Unite as a whole to fight The Dark Lord and although they lost many friends and loved ones in the process, they finally managed to win.

The first few months after the war had passed in a sort of gloomy and miserable haze as everyone came to terms with their loss, Funerals were held and tears were shed. Toasts were held and memories shared as families tried to find closure. Slowly But surely people began the difficult process of putting their grief behind them as they began to rebuild their lives.

For Ginny it meant going back to school and finishing her education. And although she was reluctant to go back at first unable to face the memories that would be sure to assault her, but she was a Gryffindor and on top of that a Weasley.

She had faced her fears once back in Second year and she could do it again. And if everything else failed she would just blast the God damn wall into smithereens, serve her detention with that old Bastard Filch and be done with it. How that old Caretaker was still alive was a mystery in and of itself, Harry theorized that maybe being a son of a bitch was good for the health. It explained why his Uncle Vernon was still alive.

Besides she didn't want to face a reality where her mother would have to make snide remarks about her decision to go back to school and finish her education. She got enough grief from her brothers about her relationship with Harry thank you very much.

Although she would deny it if ever asked: Hogwarts proved to be a wonderful distraction and just what she needed to jumpstart her life again. Although there had been some bumps along the road, like trying not to walk down that Corridor on the seventh floor where Fred had died or that bathroom on the third floor where she had hid Riddle's diary. Or even crossing the Hallway where Tonks and Lupin had died, not to mention being away from Harry for so long after just having been re-united with him seemed like a sin. After not being away for him for more than 12 hours at any given time, being away from for almost 9 Months was a hard thing to adjust to. Not to mention all the snogging time they would be missing out on.

Fortunately after all these years hanging around Harry, she had become an expert on pining for Harry, Hermione called her pathetic, but it wasn't like she was any better when she herself made weird comments about her brother Ron whenever they were at the great hall for a Meal. Not to mention the odd and unnatural silence that always seemed to engulf Hermione's bunk every other night. That was frankly gross, not the fact that Hermione was having a rubout, no she had those herself a few times a week fantasizing about Harry, But the fact that Hermione was thinking naughty thoughts of Ron was what grossed her out. She didn't begrudge them their relationship, in fact she was quite happy for them, and they finally wised up to what everyone knew since second year: that they liked each other. It was just that she didn't want to dwell too much on what the couple did when they were alone.

Nothing about Hogwarts was easy by any means,

Having to fend off nasty rumors about her and Harry, Introducing stupid boys to her Famous Bat Bogey hex who were stupid enough to believe the stupid rumors that the Gryffindor girls had spread last year. Not to mention getting strict orders by Professor McGonagall to play nice with the Stinking Slytherin. Although for the most part they kept to themselves, they were smart if nothing else; they knew the winds were shifting and not in their favor.

Rumors had been floating around that many of the Old Slytherin families such as the Parkinson, Nott and many others like them had pulled their kids out of Hogwarts and had them transferred to Other Wizarding schools like Durmstrang and other such schools that were more accepting of their old pureblood ideals. Well they were known for Cunning and self preservation so it wasn't that surprising. However not all Slytherin were bad.

The Greengrass and Pucey families had gone against the grain and helped the Order of the Phoenix albeit indirectly by providing Monetary and Healing services. There were also claims floating around that many of the Slytherin students had retreated in order to gather more people to fight for the cause and while many Hogsmeade residents supported their claims, it was still hard to believe. Old habits die hard and prejudices were even harder to change.

The classes were difficult but in all honesty, this was the most normal part of Hogwarts so far except for the fact that the teachers seemed to be Hell Bent on cramming seven years of Education into Nine months of schooling. Not to mention the massive amount of homework even had people like Hermione complaining about the amount of work they had to do. You know things are bad when even Hermione starts complaining about Homework, not to mention her duties as Head Girl also took an additional strain on her sanity and this time there was no Harry and Ron to help bring her back from the brink. So obviously that duty had fallen to Ginny, and since she wasn't a tall lanky six foot something slob with red hair and freckles she couldn't distract Hermione in ways that would normally work, so she had to Improvise. Her solution: Quidditch.

After being made Quidditch Captain Ginny had finally managed to rebuild her Quidditch team. The task had been made even harder by McGonagall who on the advice of Madame Hooch, had decided to revise the Guidelines for Quidditch from this year: the first amongst them was that there could be no more than 3 members who were Sixth years or above including the captain and no more than 1 Member who was a fifth year on a single team.

Additionally each captain was required to create a fully capable reserve team made exclusively of fourth years and below. The third and final rule was that the each player would be interchanged every hour at random; this was at the recommendation of Madame Pomfrey so as to avoid Injury and fatigue in prolonged matches. Which lead to extended stays in the Hospital wing, which in turn to students missing classes and falling behind in their studies. Which McGonagall pointed out without a trace of irony in her voice was the purpose of attending school in the first place. This remark was met by a few chuckles from the students.

Although many older students complained about these new rules and had even signed a petition to reverse the rule, within a week they had Five Hundred signatures already but McGonagall refused to budge on the issue. Instead doing the reverse and made a public announcement in the Great Hall after the issue had been brought to her attention, the previous evening.

McGonagall knew her Quidditch and her students even better as she explained in that no nonsense voice of hers that over the past few years, Quidditch had become less of a sport for the School to Unite as one behind and enjoy, but more of a popularity contest and an excuse for older students who were studying for O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S to ignore their studies. She also said that by creating two separate and fully qualified teams for each house, would give more students a chance to try out for the teams and increase the captain's chances of winning by a factor of two.

After a couple of days of grumbling and a few detentions later, it soon dawned upon the students that this would not only make the game more exciting, but more realistic. Those students like Ginny who were contemplating professional careers as a Quidditch player, quickly realized this would make their individual House teams stronger over time and more diverse. This gave them a greater chance at holding on to the Quidditch cup for more than one year and also improved their captaincy skills. Not to mention it helped stroke their egos that by creating a perfect team they would be leaving a legacy behind and their names would also be written with a golden quill alongside Quidditch Captains like Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood and Roger Davies in the Annals of Hogwarts Quidditch History.

Ironically enough McGonagall's words were vindicated barely two weeks later when an Article was published in the Daily Prophet that in an effort to boost public Morale and scout younger more talented players. Professional Quidditch team scouts and Coaches would be recruiting more heavily from Hogwarts and other such Magical schools instead of the Quidditch clubs and academies as it usually did. The article further stated that in an effort to ensure their players were skilled not only in Quidditch, but in other fields as well.

Any student wishing to apply for or scouted by Quidditch teams would have to achieve a minimum of Four N.E.W.T.S with achieving an E grade in at least two subjects like Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. When asked about their Decision the Committee mentioned they wanted to blur the bias that academics and Sports were mutually exclusive, instead one could not survive without the other. The announcement was applauded and followed by many other Magical sports committees in the coming weeks making similar announcements. Although this was mostly met by positive publicity, some critics berated the various sports committees as using this as an excuse to cut costs, and while the debate sparked many more articles, the students stopped paying attention after they realized that they would have to start paying attention to their studies if they wanted to join a Quidditch team.

The article also lead to more work for the teachers as well as they were inundated by requests for meetings from Quidditch mad students who were suddenly more interested on how they could improve their grades from an A to an E. The fact that most of these Students were second and Third years and were about as likely to getting a spot on a professional Quidditch team as Ron and Harry were to read Hogwarts a History. That joke actually caused Hermione to crack a smile momentarily before she once again bemoaned how unprepared she was for her N.E.W.T.S despite the fact that every teacher in their year commented how prepared and caught up she was with her studies despite taking a year off. Oh well at least she tried. Being the youngest of a family of seven and hanging around Hermione for so long she ha**d** learnt how to filter out Hermione's pity party of one.

Ginny chuckled as she thought back to all of the pandemonium that single article created, in retrospect it seemed funny but at the time it was so nerve wracking and nerve wrenching that the teachers had to create a new rule and assign slots to students who wanted to discuss their academic performance in more detail.

Even McGonagall was not spared from this havoc as many students especially O.W.L. and N.E.W.T year students requested her presence when they discussed their overall academic performance in the subject of Transfiguration. Not to mention all her former Gryffindor who asked her to intervene when they thought one of the teachers was being unfair in their assessment. While she tried to refer most of the Second and Third year students to the New Gryffindor Head of House, and although time consuming and sometimes neurotic, she couldn't exactly blame the students for wanting her advice on Transfiguration. After all until just last year, she was their teacher and the new teacher not withstanding; they trusted her judgment more when it came to their scores than anyone else.

For the next two months there seemed to be only two things that occupied Students' minds, creating the perfect Quidditch team and improving their academic scores. Suddenly teachers had to answer more questions in class and grading more thought out and properly written essays and homework, thus increasing the class average. Not to mention sign more permission slips for checking out more advanced level books from the library.

Thankfully Ginny didn't have to worry too much, since she had Hermione helping her with her studies and her newly acquired fan base of first and second years as Harry Potter's girlfriend and a key player in Dumbledore's Army had them doing her bidding willingly all to get a few tidbits about Harry or the other members of Dumbledore's army. Ginny lovingly called them her little birdies.

Hermione at first berated her for it saying she was taking advantage of their naivety. However Ginny countered her argument by saying that by including the first and second years in her search for good Quidditch players, she was not only helping them develop House Loyalty but also helping them integrate better into the school as a whole.

Hermione was skeptical at first and scoffed at Ginny's reasoning at first but was forced to eat her own words when a few days later she saw a change in many of the older students who had sort of adopt some of the first years as younger siblings and even at times help them with their homework and even help them find their classes. She was less impressed however when they were being used by the older students as spies to find out what a specific girl or boy thought of them. The more things changed the more they stayed the same.

However the culmination of all these things and more had allowed Ginny to not only ace her exams and Score Six N.E.W.T.S but had also created one bad ass Quiditch team which she and her Gryffindor house could be proud of for years to come. Aside from fellow seventh years Ritchie Cootes, Demelza Robins and herself and three Fourth years on the reserve team, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was comprised of mostly third and second years on both her teams. Although her decision had probably cost Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup to Hufflepuff in the final match, she wasn't too disappointed. Because she knew that the team she left behind had learnt their lessons on the Quidditch pitch the hard way and were better players for it.

Besides the consolation prize was much better anyway, her efforts in building her team had not gone un-noticed and were praised by none other than Captain of the HolyHead Harpies Gwenog Jones. It seemed Gwenog was more impressed then she let on because two days later, Ginny received an Official Invitation in the mail signed by the HolyHead Harpies Manager to attend their Tryouts in the second week of August.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall man wearing spectacles "So how did the tryouts go Ginny?"

* * *

A/N: Duhn, Duhn, Duhn Cliff hanger: I am so evil, Well what can I say Hope you had fun, Sorry I tried my best but I can't write Quidditch, so I tried something else instead, Besides my last few chapters have been a bit emotionally heavy and draining. So I figured to lighten things up again. Hope you liked it. See you next month.


	17. Chapter 17: Repairing Broken Bridges

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

August 1999

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall man wearing spectacles "So how did the tryouts go Ginny? I am glad to know you have invited me to a real meal this time, instead of those imaginary tea parties with your dolls Claudia, Cynthia and Auror Jones. If I remember correctly you liked your tea with extra milk and 3 teaspoons of sugar."

Ginny immediately rebuke her visitor and said "It wasn't Auror Jones, it was my imaginary friend Bobby, and he wasn't an Auror he was a Hogwarts professor and the son of a Muggle post man and a mermaid and he preferred coffee over tea. Besides what is wrong with sugar, I seem to remember you nicking many of mum's ginger snaps over the years and blaming the twins for it."

"That I did, and who was it that got the lion's share of the biscuits, and what did I get for all my troubles, except for the ire of the twins and being victimized by their pranks?"

"Well you did get the everlasting gratitude and love of your favorite younger sister; I think that counts for a lot don't you? Ginny asked as she looked at her older brother Percy as he stood looking quite handsome in a cobalt blue shirt and Grey dress pants with shiny black dress shoes.

Percy did not immediately answer as he was busy cleaning his glasses with his handkerchief. As he took a seat and put his glasses back on his face and said "well seeing as you're my only younger sister, and your love and adoration was dependant on me feeding you biscuits I would say no."

Ginny made a face and stuck out a tongue at her brother as the waitress took their orders, however while she was busy teasing her brother, she noticed the waitress give him a look of appreciation that she was frankly surprised at. But then again to the average girl she guessed Percy was quite good looking.

When the waitress left with their orders she spoke again "well to answer your initial questions=, the tryouts were great! They were everything and nothing like I imagined, and although it was a grueling two weeks of tryouts. I managed to get four offer letters from Chudley Cannons, Falmouth Falcons and HolyHead Harpies and the Ballycastle Bats.

Dad had his friend at the Department of Magical Games and Sports recommend me an Agent by the name of Liam Crawford. The man is positively ancient and with a beard as long as Dumbledore's not to mention he is built like a brick house like Hagrid.

Anyway long story short is that he quickly figured out that the Chudley Cannons and the Ballycastle Bats had just offered me a position not because of my Quidditch playing abilities but my link to Harry and my role in the D.A. The Falmouth Falcons have offered me a position as Chaser but dad is concerned about some of their Privacy Policies and since they were unwilling to budge on some of their policies. Even though they were paying more and had a better chance in the League..

Percy interrupted her saying "So basically you're a Harpy then? Wow, I'm glad for you Ginny, but to be honest I thought you would be much more excited about this whole thing after all aren't the HolyHead Harpies your dream team?"

"Well if you would let me complete my statement you would know. Yes, they are my dream team, but Liam thinks he can maybe get them to pay a bit more if I agree to sign an exclusive contract for the next Six years. It seems they are pushing for Six years but he is pretty firm on the number three. Dad and I had a meeting with him the other day and he said that at the end of the day they told him they wanted to sign me as an exclusive player for the next four years, and while Liam has agreed to that he wants them to amend their privacy policies to keep Harry and our family's actions during the war out of their advertising blitz.

Liam is confident they will agree to his terms, but as a result they will sign me on as a reserve Chaser for two years instead of the usual one year. This way they will be able to come out of the deal looking good to their investors and they get to save a bit of money to boot, since by signing me on as a reserve chaser, it gives them more options financially speaking. I'm not exactly sure what that means but Liam says it's a book keeping thing.

Liam expects the contract to be drawn up and signed by this Wednesday, although one of the most embarrassing conversations I had with him was when he explained to me in no uncertain terms that this contract meant that barring any unforeseen circumstances I was legally bound to play for them for four years, He also further explained to me that _**pregnancy**_ was not classified an unforeseen circumstance. It was also explained to me that while the Team Publicists would be able to handle most press related issues, it would behoove me not to embroil myself in any scandalous or controversial behavior.

Oh Merlin you should have dad's face. His ears went so red it was hilarious although to be fair I was pretty much shocked as well. I mean I knew the world knew Harry and I were an item and are enjoying all aspects of it no doubt, but to think they would go so far to assume…"

I mean it's not like we haven't talked about it or anything i ana Weasley after all but wow! That was a rude awakening. Liam later apologized as well but said he did it purposefully so as to make me realize the seriousness of the commitment I was undertaking. The HolyHead Harpies although popular are held in somewhat disdain by the rest of the league and as a result they have very high standards that they want their players to live up to. I guess that old Prejudice about girls not being good at sports still exists."

Percy nodded his head as he finished the last bite of his meal and said "I see, well best of luck with your training and relationship Ginny. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to work, I have a report to finish."

He made to rise from his seat when Ginny suddenly looked angry and said "wait, so that is all you have to say about the subject after asking me what happened? Besides you have been overseas for the last three months since after Easter as part of the Legislation that went to the U.S. to discuss trade issues."

Percy cleared his throat and his ears grew red as he spoke "yes, well it has been made clear to me on many occasions by you and George that my views on your relationship status with Harry or even your life in general is not welcome. So I see no need to make a mockery of myself all over again thank you very much.

_After all I'm nothing more than a traitor to my own family, a man so blinded by power that I sent a letter to my younger brother advising him to end his relationship with a boy who was mentally disturbed and had illusions of grandeur! I might be paraphrasing here but you will have to forgive me, I seem to have my nose buried so deep in a book that I am not aware of my surroundings." With that said he made to leave but was stopped by Ginny who grabbed_ his arm.

Not for the first time she cursed her temper, this wasn't the first time it had gotten her in trouble. She really ought to know better by now. Ginny thought as he held her brother's hand and said in an almost desperate and pleading voice "_**Wait, Percy. I know what you did for the Muggle borns and the Order of Mercy!**_**"**

Percy sat back down shocked and with anger and bitterness in his voice said "what do you mean, you know what I did?

Unbeknownst to Percy his voice had risen so high and his hand had banged the table so hard, he had attracted the attention of the few patrons that were dining alongside them. A few seconds later the Manager came up to the table and said "Good afternoon folks, Is everything alright here? Anything I can do to help you?"

Percy realizing his folly quickly lowered his voice and softened his tone with a smile, "Oh I'm sorry for the disturbance my sister and I caused, it's been a while since we met and I guess we got a bit over excited. However I believe we are done here. Do you mind ringing up the bill, I'm running a bit late for the office so why don't I follow you to the cash register and save you a trip?"

Without waiting for a reply from his sister, he got u and followed the manager to the Register as he paid his bill and also left a good tip for the waitress as compensation for causing a ruckus. As he was being rung up the manager fearing a bad review spoke up "there is no need to leave sir, I have a younger sister myself and I know how they can get on your nerves. You can't live without them and you can't wring their necks either, but at the end of the day their family. My restaurant and staff would be happy to accommodate you in a corner booth to give you both some privacy however all I ask is that you keep your voice down so as not to disturb the other patrons."

Percy nodded his head recognizing the ploy for what it was and said in a friendly tone "I appreciate the gesture my good man, however I must be going, I'm running late as it is, worry not our little sibling dispute has no bearing on the excellent service your restaurant has provided. I will be sure to recommend your place to my friends.

Just as he was leaving the restaurant having soothed the manager's fears, Ginny grabbed his hand and said in a forceful voice "We are not done yet Percy! She then said in an apologetic tone "Perce I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry and I didn't know all the facts, not to mention I had my hands full with Harry. Won't you please hear me out?"

Percy felt all the anger and defiance deflate out of him as he saw his sister's face and said "what difference will it make Ginny? It's very simple I made a mistake, and I am paying for that mistake and will continue to pay for them the rest of my life."

Ginny was about to lose her temper again, but seeing Percy's dejected face and the strange looks the siblings were getting from the Muggles on the street she decided to bite her tongue and instead took Percy's hand in hers as she led him towards a park a block away.

Thankfully it was empty at this time of the day, so finding an empty bench in a corner of the park wasn't a difficult task. After setting some Muggle repelling charms around them she looked her brother in the eye and said "look Perce, I am the first to admit I have a terrible temper and can't keep my mouth shut at times, but try to understand at the time I was angry, Harry was a right mess, Ron was being a prat…"

That more than anything lightened the mood as Percy laughed and said "A prat Huh? I have some experience in that department, so how did you find out?"

Ginny looked sheepishly at her brother and said "Bill, came around after a while and told me off for talking to you like that, he told me that you suffered the most out of the family because through all of it he didn't have the family to fall back on.

I knew some of it of course, like how you managed to duplicate all the files and evidence that helped Umbridge and her cronies in Azkaban for good. But I guess I underestimated the dangers you faced in being a double Agent. Bill told me if it wasn't for your efforts in the Order of Mercy, many Muggleborns would have been sentenced to Azkaban by that foul Umbridge woman!

Percy grunted in agreement before saying "that business with Duplicating Ambridge's Files was Audrey's plan not mine I got the credit because technically She did not have clearance for it, but I did, so instead opening that political can of worms, Kingsley gave her the Credit for moving the Muggle borns out of the country and me for Stopping Umbridge. Not unlike what he did with Hermione and her persuasion of the House-Elves to fight for Hogwarts, anyway it all started with Fleur and her pain in the arse best friend Audrey Watkins and her crazy Motto: Do or Do not; there is no Try."

"But isn't Audrey your fiancée, and how come you never told me the full story of how you and she met except that she was your colleague at work, Not to mention why don't we get to see her that often at Sunday dinner or for that reason yourself as well? I know your working Monday to Friday but you can't be so busy shagging her that you didn't get time to come around for Sunday dinner."

"Whoa hold your Hippogriffs there, Yes, she is my Fiancée but that doesn't mean she is a pain in the arse. Besides you're my sister and you're still a pain in the arse so the two aren't mutually exclusive. We got together during the war; the story is very long and tedious. As for the family they won't be seeing much of either of us for a while, we are both busy with our Jobs at the ministry and you guys aren't easy to deal with.

Not to mention we have been spending a lot of time with her cousins and her grandmother in the U.S. and I have to get her Grandmother's approval to nary Audrey before I can set a date for the wedding or else her grandmother will disown her. Audrey has told me in no uncertain terms that the only way she will marry me is if I win her grandmother over and gain her blessings to marry her. So I gave her my word and that is why we spend at least two weekends out of the moth at her Grandmother's estate in Houston, Texas. To be Honest her grandmother reminds me a lot of you. "

Ginny punched him playfully on the arm and said "Oi, that's not a nice thing to say to your sister you Prat! And what do you mean she reminds you of me, somehow that doesn't sound like a compliment."

Percy rubbed his arm in mock injury and said "ow! That hurt. Don't hit so hard you damn Harpy!"

Ginny took on a haughty expression and said playfully "That's right I'm a HolyHead Harpy and don't you forget it! Now spill your guts, how did this all come to be?"

Percy turned serious and took a deep breath and said "it all started with the Muggle Born Committee that Umbridge had set up….

* * *

A/N: There you go another chapter done and dusted. Hope you liked it; I wanted to show a Percy Ginny moment. Hope I did them justice. Major props to MandyinKC for allowing me to refer to her story: The Order of Mercy. While many things have been changed, the concept of Percy helping the Muggle Borns calling it the order of Mercy comes from MandyinKC. Also i dont have any idea how Quididitch contracts work, I sort of gave it my best shot. If you liked my story: Please Review, Favorite and Follow my story. I appreciate any and all feedback given.


	18. Chapter 18: Old Habits Die Hard

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental**.

* * *

**Missing Moments** **and Growing Up:**

* * *

Halloween 1999

**Th**e Burrow:

**, **The Burrow was full to bursting; and that was saying something, there were close to thirty people at the Burrow this year. Usually there wouldn't be this many people at the Burrow for Halloween especially since everyone was normally at school or work but this year was different.

None of the kids were at school anymore furthermore Ginny had her first match scheduled for the 28th of December a match for which she would start training for starting next week, and in order to get the last week of December off Ron and Harry had agreed to work throughout Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Since Ron and Harry would be working during Christmas, Hermione had opted to spend Christmas the Muggle way with her parents. Charlie as had just gotten a big promotion at work and couldn't afford to take too many leaves so he would be in country for Ginny's Match and New Year's Day before leaving the evening of the Second.

Bill too had put his foot down and told his parents he would be spending Christmas in France with his in-laws. It wasn't fair to Fleur he said; ever since getting married she hadn't gotten to spend Christmas in France. This left only George and Percy with no specific plans as of yet, but who was to say that couldn't change at the drop of the hat as well.

Molly was not at all happy with this decision, after the war, she had been adamant on the rule that her family get together as often as possible. However Arthur and Logic both told her that despite her best efforts she couldn't keep her kids attached to her bosom all the time. But that didn't mean she couldn't damn well try, although initially reluctant her family had agreed to get together for Halloween.

To compensate for the fact that she wouldn't get a chance to celebrate with her family all together like this until practically New Year's had decided to pull out all the stops and celebrate three holidays in one. However that also meant cooking three times as much food, not to mention three times the preparations, even with Magic that was a lot.

Once upon a time Molly would have been eager to take on the challenge. Unfortunately the past few years had taken a lot out of her and while she was reluctant to admit it, her children and husband had put their foot down and had finally persuaded her to let Kreacher and Blinky help her with the cooking. Except that was much easier said than done, it did not go down as well as they thought when they told the house-elves to work together.

Kreacher immediately turned his nose up at requiring help stating "Kreacher appreciates the opportunity that Master Harry and Mistress Ginny have bestowed upon Kreacher to cook for them; he will gladly create a feast to rival even those he once created at the Most ancient and Noble House of Black."

Ginny smiled and said kindly "that's great Kreacher, but you don't have to do it alone, why not take Binky's help as well, after all he is used to cooking for Mum and Dad and he knows their tastes and where the ingredients and everything are and everything."

Kreacher however instead of being grateful looked affronted and said "Mistress will be forgiving Kreacher, however he is not to be needing the help of **the Binky**. Kreacher has cooked for many more at Hogwarts and Kreacher has cooked for the parents of Mistress before, _and is well aware of how the Molly cooks her food._" The last line although veiled in politeness was a not so subtle hint at Molly style of cooking, which Kreacher had on multiple times found fault with Molly's Rustic yet sumptuous food lacking in style and flamboyancy.

George let out a barking laugh at this comment, Bill just sniggered as he cast a sidelong glance at Fleur .who looked as if she agreed with Kreacher but didn't want to make it look to obvious. As a French woman she had a distaste and Distrust for the traditional English cuisine, Finding most British food to be insufferably English. Upon feeling her husband's sniggering gaze on her she slapped him on his arm and warning him with her beautiful yet deadly eyes against commenting.

Blinky however did not let the comment pass and instead stated "The Kreacher might have cooked for the Ancient House of Black and Potter, but Binky is belonging to Mistress Molly and this is her home and Blinky will be the one to cook for Mistress Molly's guests. _Perhaps Kreacher should go back to the Kitchens of Hogwarts and cook for its many students there instead."_

Nigel seemed concerned at the escalating tensions amongst the two House-Elves but Charlie was quick to reassure him and explained it was simply Pure Blood thinking applied from a House Elf Point of view. House-Elves he further explained although normally quite easy going were especially fierce when it came to serving and keeping the secrets of their masters. "Most of us here are either Pureblood wizards or are otherwise familiar with House elf behavior and that's why we aren't overly concerned because we know that one comment from Mum or Ginny will settle the argument immediately.

Besides this is nothing more than low level squabbling amongst two Alpha Males; its best to let them sort it themselves. To do so otherwise would hurt their pride as a House-Elf and Like Goblins, House Elves can be dangerous when their pride is wounded. Although a lot of it has to do with way they have been treated and how their magic is bound to a specific Family, some zoologists disagree as they believe is indeed that the magic of elves is based on choice. If they choose to serve the family then their magic binds them to that House and Family. "

The Muggle had spent enough time around the Weasley's to understand the basics of Pure blood dynamics and seen enough documentaries on Animals on the TV to understand the basics of what Charlie was saying and therefore re-assured. However his daughter was another story. Ever the activist after sparing an angry glare in her Boyfriend and her best friend's for not willing to intervene in this argument, decided to do so herself."

Ron who was talking with Bill about his progress with his research so far and the changes he was implementing as a result of a conversation he had with Professor Flitwick, missed the look his girlfriend gave him. Nigel did not and turned to the magi zoologist and said "I don't pretend to understand everything your saying, but the long and short of it seems to be the age old argument of Nature vs. Nurture. If that is so then doesn't Hermione understand this?"

Charlie laughed as he saw Hermione approach the arguing House-elves and said "Hermione is an interesting little nugget, no doubt, her intelligence and curiosity would make her a fabulous researcher except for one thing.

Nigel smiled and said "She is as stubborn as an Ox and is unwilling to hear or consider other arguments on a subject once she has made up her own mind. Even if her conclusions were incorrect, you know I remember a conversation Martha and I had with her head of House halfway though her First year. Obviously we didn't meet her in person but got a letter from her on her views on Hermione's progress throughout her year.

Anyway while her letter was full of praises for her performance to in her classes, she noted Hermione seemed to put more stock in what was written in a book by someone many years ago, instead of what someone else might say on the subject today, basis the revelation of new facts. I remember us receiving a letter from her shortly after saying that Professor McGonagall had told her that not everything written in a book was written by Human beings and that a book was simply a written record of someone's experience at one point in time. It seemed that her words put a pin in her balloon and she wasn't exactly happy with the professor for a while.

While Hermione walked over to the two arguing Elves; Martha Granger walked over to the two brother and said 'You know Bill, no matter how many times Nigel and I see Fleur, I just can't get over the fact of just how beautiful she is, However I have no doubt that just like any Beautiful Rose she has her thorns as well."

Bill chuckled and said "Yeah, that's my Fleur for you, you can't help but fall for her and I am not just talking about her looks either. She has a wicked brain under all that beauty, but unfortunately most people just can't see past her looks." He then turned towards her and said "by the way if you don't mind me asking how exactly does Nigel deal with being around Fleur? I mean we are wizards so we can feel the pull of magic and are able to somewhat resist it, but Nigel is a..." Too late Bill realized his mistake as Ron elbowed him in the gut, hard.

Martha pretended not to notice the tiny scuffle between the two brothers and said "Well, it's true that as Muggles we can't normally feel or even sense the magic, Nigel and I have found a way around it. Wearing a cheeky grin she said "Nigel was a professional Soldier in his younger life and due to his Military career he is a much disciplined man. However while he doesn't show it, he is still very affected by her beauty." Seeing the confused expressions on the faces of the brothers, she laughed airily and said "let's just say that once we get home, I act as an outlet for all his frustration and let's just say we have some very messy sheets at the end of it all."

It took a full thirty seconds before the two brothers understood her statement Bill let out a roar of Laughter as Ron's ears turned Maroon as he muttered his catchphrase "Bloody Hell!"

Bill clapped his brother on the back and said "It seems George was right after all Ron, it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for." He then turned towards Martha and smiled "do you mind if I share this bit of tidbit with my Wife Martha. I'm sure she will get a kick out of this?"

Martha chuckled and said "Oh by all means William, I know it might sound very odd of me to be saying this as a woman, but to be honest over the past few months I have come to realize that Hermione is more connected to the Wizarding world then she is in Our world. As a result Nigel and I came to the realization that we would either continue to be angry with her actions and force her to choose or we could just accept the new normal and try to adjust the best we can, so I guess this is us adjusting.

Ron was quick to reply "That's not true Martha, Hermione is constantly trying to balance her presence in both worlds and in an effort to do that, not only she but Harry is also constantly trying to help us integrate easier with the Muggle World. In many ways she acts as a bridge between our worlds."

Martha smiled and said "Yes, I suppose your right, you are a good man Ronald Weasley and I can see why my daughter chose to give her heart to you. Safeguard it well young man and appreciate it for the treasure that it is."

Ron's ears turned red as he took in Martha's words, he quickly muttered an excuse on having to speak to Harry and left the conversation; Bill ever the older brother cane to his sibling's rescue and said "Worry not Martha, There is no man better suited to safe guard Hermione's heart than my little brother, trust me when I say that Martha."

Martha nodded her head and changing the topic said "I understand that the Magic is not in Fleur's control and not that I mind seeing you and Fleur more frequently, however I must admit Nigel and I aren't as young as we once were, isn't there some type of magical spell you folks can cast to help us deal with Fleur's Siren Magic?"

Bill grinned and said "I'm afraid there is no way to block the signal so speak at least not yet, but my brother Ron is a man on a mission and has almost Figured out a Solution. Besides I thought you said you were enjoying the results.'

Martha chuckled and said "Oh don't get me wrong, the sex is great! However it's not just that; we aren't teenagers anymore and it's a Long drive back to London and renting a hotel room can get expensive over time and the backseat of the car isn't as comfortable as it once was as teenagers."

Bill laughed and was about to remember when he was distracted by a loud crash and a series of wailing. Followed by a loud noise from Harry and Arthur direction

. As if that wasn't enough the loud noises had woken Baby Teddy from his sleep and he started crying loudly, and only adding more noise to the mix.

Bill took in the scene in front of him and looking back at Martha "Welcome to The fold Martha, whether you like it or not you're now a part of our family. I'm afraid we are a permanent affliction."

* * *

A/N hey guys sory for the delay, hope you like the new chapter Please review and rate.


End file.
